TimeTurner
by Imogen Wade
Summary: Three years have passed since the Battle of Hogwarts, and Voldemort left the earth. Driven into his darkest pit, Harry must make a huge decision to take the gift Minister Kingsley has given him, or live his life forever without knowing his parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. **

**Chapter 1: Our Time Begins**

The letter lay on the coffee table in front of him, unopened. He had felt the bump inside of it as he had removed it from the leg of the Ministry owl, and left it as such. He would not be opening it for fear of the temptation that would follow.

He had had this long talk with Ginny. They were well aware of the consequences of what would happen were he to open the letter.

The Ministry of Magic had only agreed to do this for Harry because he had defeated the Dark Lord, as a gift of sorts. Apparently, they were impatiently waiting for Harry to receive this gift, so they just wrote him a letter and stuffed the Time-Turner inside.

After seeing his parents, Sirius, and Remus reappear that night he killed Voldemort, his burning anguish to be with them only seared into his heart deeper. So he had gone to the Ministry and asked a small favor of Minister Kingsley.

* * *

"I need this, Minister." Harry said gruffly through his tears, "I need my parents."

"Harry for the last time, I hate it when you call me 'Minister.' I still am, and will always be your friend." Kingsley saw the waterfalls breaking skin on young Potter's face, and he could not feel sorrier for him. Every parental figure to him was lost, besides the Weasleys. Even if Harry and Ginny had just been married, there was never going to be anything to fill that hole, except maybe what Harry was suggesting.

Kingsley spoke once more to Harry: "You understand the consequences entirely if the rest of the Ministry and I gift you with this Time-Turner, Harry?"

Harry did nothing more than nod.

"You understand that if you were to take this Time-Turner, that you will have to live out as many years as you decide to rewind? That once your parents are dead, you will have to go into hiding for the following twenty years so that you do not run into yourself?"

Harry nodded once more.

"Do you plan on taking Ginny with you on this trip?"

"I could not live without her, Kingsley." Harry finally spoke.

"You are only twenty years old, Harry. You realize that if you and your wife do this, that you would be fifty years old when you returned to this time?"

"I need to know them."

"As you wish, Potter. I will have a Time-Turner specifically made for you so that it takes you back years, not hours or days. I will send an owl to your office when it is completed, though it may take some time."

"Thank you, Mini.. I mean, Kingsley." Harry stammered through a smile that radiated across his tear-stained face.

"Potter, " Kingsley said, "Return in good condition. I don't want to wake up the day you leave to fire my best Auror, if you should return. Even at fifty you can still do the job. Mad-Eye proved that. Good luck, Potter."

* * *

He and Ginny had discussed this for the past two months, making sure that this is what they wanted. They'd informed their family, their friends… But a few protested.

Hermoine had told Harry not to waste his life in this way. He had so much for his future here, in the present.

His retort was that his children could know their grandparents.

The Hollyhead Harpies were very unhappy with Ginny's retirement, considering she was one of the best players they had.

As Harry was sitting on the sofa, he realized it was 3 a.m., and that someone at the Ministry must have been tired of seeing the Time-Turner lie there.

He sat and stared at this simple piece of parchment with his name scripted neatly on the face. His bright green eyes were looking past the parchment, the letter, the table, and the ground. He was speaking to himself in his mind, trying to calm himself, to keep himself from running up the stairs and waking Ginny.

After a quarter of an hour, Harry grew restless, and began to pack everything in the first floor he and Ginny would need. He gathered old pictures of him, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, and their families. He took the photo album Hagrid had given him in his first year at Hogwarts. He brought his new Firebolt, other precious belongings, and simple things Ginny would need. He began to pile them into the small beaded bag that Hermoine had lent them for their trip into the past.

He looked up at the clock, realizing it was six thirty, and he decided that he could not wait any longer. He half-sprinted up the stairs, and stopped in their bedroom doorway.

Every time he looked at her, he was robbed of his breath. Her flame-red hair was blanketing her shoulders and back, and her face was calm as she was lost in sleep.

After a minute or two, he remembered what he had thundered up the stairs for, and he slowly approached his sleeping wife.

"Ginny? Ginny dear!" he whispered into her mane of red hair.

She grabbed her blanket defiantly and threw it over her head.

"Bloody hell, Harry, what time is it?" she mumbled through the blanket she had sloppily draped over her face.

He smiled. Her fire and spunk would never fade.

"Half past six, darling." He replied with a smirk.

"Go back to bed, then, or suffer the wrath of your early-morning troll-wife." She spoke more clearly, now, and Harry knew she was waking up.

"Now is not the time for sleep, Gin. I got a letter a few hours back."

She shot straight up, her hair a wild mess around her head and her eyes a little blood shot from her sleeping.

"Is it.. _the_ letter, Harry?" she sat there, with her back as straight as a board, and he nodded simply.

"Why didn't you wake me when you got it?" she marched angrily from their bed, and straight to her dresser. She began pulling out all of clothes, when she realized Harry was still kneeling by where she sat.

"I didn't want to wake you." He said, staring at her. He was smiling radiantly.

She rolled her eyes at his love-sick puppy face and threw her clothes onto their bed.

"Tally-ho, then, Harry! Get your clothes packed!" she ordered.

She was throwing more and more of her blouses over her shoulders when he sneaked behind her, dodging her garments, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning." He said happily.

"Good morning." She said, planting a kiss on his nose. "Now go get your clothes ready!"

After that, Harry wasted no time. After an hour, everything was packed.

"I need to shower. Write Ron and Hermoine and Mum and Dad, please, while I do so?"

Harry obliged.

_Dear Ron & Hermoine,_

_ Ginny and I are leaving. We'll be back before you have time to think to reply though, considering it's a Time-Turner and no time will have passed for you. So, I guess, expect to see Ginny and myself a little grayed next time you see us. _

_ We will miss you both dearly, considering, to us, we will have thirty years apart. Please tell Arthur and Molly. _

_ Love,_

_ Harry_

He went to the window and took his owl out of his cage. He hooted happily as Harry tied the short letter to his ankle.

"Take this to Ron and Hermoine." He said while stroking the owl's tawny feathers. It brought his beak to his finger, and nibbled it affectionately before spreading its wingspan and flapping gracefully out of the window.

When he turned around, Ginny stood there, beaded bag in hand and showered.

"Are you ready, Harry?" she said breathlessly.

"Did you have to ask?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or preceding plot to this story.**

**Authors note:** I hope you're enjoying this story! I'd seen a few very poorly written time-turner stories, and I thought the idea was "magical" (no pun intended) so I decided to take the matter into my own hands. Happy Reading!

Harry's heart rate shot through the roof as both his and his wife's eyes reached the envelope that lie on the coffee table in their sitting room.

Ginny put her shaking hand in Harry's as they both crept to the couch; neither of them took their eyes off of the envelope that would change their lives.

Ginny, always being the bolder of the two, swept the envelope from its sacred place and tossed it lightly into her husband's lap.

Strengthened by his wife's show of dedication, he split the Ministry seal from its place, and began to read.

_Dear Mr. & Mrs. Potter,_

_ Enclosed is the time-turner you asked for. To go back to the date of Lily and James Potter's relationship confirmation, turn the hour glass four times: a turn each for six years. _

_ There is no way to undo going back in time, Potters, so do not take this decision lightly. _

_ Good luck on your endeavors, and I hope you find the satisfaction you have been looking for. _

_Sincerely, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, _

_Minister of Magic_

Harry folded the parchment, and took up the envelope. Gently, he shook the delicate time turner into the palm of his hand.

Glistening and gold, Harry could no longer help himself. He threw it around their necks and turned the hour glass four times.

He and Ginny had only just begun to stand when time began to fly backwards around them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot previous to this story. **

Both Harry and Ginny gasped as they saw what was before them. Harry's home in Godric's Hollow had completely transformed into a piece of land where men in hardhats were standing. The home of his childhood was just now being built around them.

One of the men who was laying bricks looked up to see Harry and Ginny standing before him.

"Hey!" he shouted at them, "You can't be here while we're working! Get off this property!"

Ginny and Harry made a mad dash for the street, and immediately ran for the graveyard down the street.

Harry wove through gravestones, leaving Ginny to stare in wonder. It took her a minute to realize, Harry was just double-checking to see if his parents were lying in this hallowed place.

Before Ginny reached him, Harry had found their future resting place to see that it wasn't dug up. It didn't have a head stone. Lily and James Potter were alive, and he was twenty four years into the past.

He whipped around, ran to his wife, and clutched her in his arms.

"We're here Ginny! We're really here!"

He picked her up and spun around. The only day Ginny had seen Harry this happy was the day they were married.

"Keep it down, Harry! We're supposed to be inconspicuous, remember? And I don't believe shouting and laughing and spinning your wife around in a graveyard is something you don't stare at." Ginny smiled as she reached her wand into the beaded bag she clutched.

"_Accio Invisibility Cloak!"_ she said, and a long piece of cloth shot into her open hand.

She threw the cloak over the two of them and looked deeply into Harry's bright green eyes.

"You need to stay calm. I know you can't help how excited you are, but being too chipper is going to freak everybody out. We still need to send Dumbledore a letter, but we'll do that from the Ministry and after we speak to Milicent Bagnold, the Minister."

Harry nodded, still grinning from ear to ear.

"And Harry?"

"Yes, my beautiful, all-powerful wife?"

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "You can't kill Voldemort when he comes from your parents. It will change everything. You have to let things be."

Harry's smile slipped away.

"But Harry, that's ten years into the future. You have ten years to enjoy your parents."

The smile only half returned, but then began to broaden again. He had ten years to be with his mother and father.

"Take my hand, love." Harry said, grinning once more.

With a loud crack, Harry and Ginny's invisible bodies Apparated to the heart of London, where they faced the bathrooms that transported them to the Ministry. They ducked into a nearby alleyway to remove their invisibility cloak.

"Meet me by the statue, dear." Harry said, planting a kiss on his wife's cheek, and marching cooly to the men's bathroom. Stepping into line with the rest of the ministry workers, Harry glanced around. He noticed a full head of blazing red hair to his left, and knew exactly who it was. He held himself from breaking through the lines to see his father-in-law, and knew it was best. He would speak to Arthur later.

When it came to be his turn, he stepped into the stall in front of him, and stepped into the toilet. His shoes were not wet, and even though he had been through this process hundreds of times, he was still not yet used to it. He bent down, and pushed down on the handle, and was sent down the tubing and to the fireplace in the entrance hall of the Ministry of Magic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the plot previous to this story.**

**Author's note:** Thank you for the reviews, and for sticking with my story! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Harry marched, or rather, practically skipped to the golden statue that decorated the entrance hall of the Ministry of Magic.

While waiting for Ginny, he watched as Arthur passed by again. Arthur Weasley did not look his way, but Harry was still glad to see him. His face wasn't as worn, but even through his generally cheery face, Harry could see the tire in his eyes. After all, You-Know-Who was on the rise.

Harry let his eyes graze over the crowd of workers heading to their departments. He recognized so many faces, and wished more than anything that he could leave his place. The dead could walk again. Mad-Eye Moody hobbled in, but he had both legs. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the future Minister, decorated in his normal blue robes, walked towards the elevator while animatedly talking to a woman Harry did not know.

Mafalda Hopkirk, Frank Longbottom, Lucius Malfoy, Elphias Doge, and countless other faces Harry had known, had magically become young again. They were all bright and happy, but there was a twinge of fear in every eye.

Harry could see that they all were acting. Not one person in this building trusted one another, except, though, if you were in the Order of the Phoenix. All of them were afraid.

Lord Voldemort's followers could be anyone.

While Harry was pondering just this, Ginny tapped his shoulder.

"I know." Ginny said, reading the broken expression in her husband's eyes. "They're all scared. Now let's go before anyone connects you or me to our fathers."

They set off through the crowd, and crammed themselves into an elevator full of witches and wizards speaking to Quick-Quotes Quills, carrying brooms that were fighting their possessor and others that looked terribly bored.

"Second floor. Minister of Magic's office, and Wizengamot headquarters." Spoke the elevator speaker.

Harry and Ginny stepped forward into the dark wooden entry hall, where a few others were waiting. One of these people was Lucius Malfoy.

His cold blue eyes swept up the pair, but lingered particularly on Ginny's hair. His nose wrinkled slightly, but his eyes read indecisiveness, so he turned his head away.

Ginny and Harry went to the desk, where a witch with tight auburn curls sat behind a mass of parchment.

"Who would you like to see?" she said without looking at them.

"The Minister, please." said Harry sweetly.

The kindness of his tone made her take a quick glance upward while she began to shuffle through her parchment pile.

"Name please?" she asked, a little less bored-sounding.

"Harry and Ginny Potter." He whispered. "It's terribly urgent."

She looked into his eyes, and looked at Ginny. "Have a seat please, the Minister will be with you shortly."

The Potters walked hand-in-hand to a set of chairs against the far wall. As soon as they sat, a memo flew away from the witch behind the desk and through the slot in the door to her left. They glanced at one another, and the door to the left of the witch opened.

"Lucius, will you come in?" spoke the voice of the Minister.

Lucius rose haughtily, and let his cool eyes glaze over the people who would have to see the Minister after him. He slithered to the door, and shut it behind him.

A half an hour had passed before Lucius stepped out of the Minister's office, seeming slightly irritated. He didn't bother to look at the people in the waiting area this time, he just marched to the elevator and pressed a button angrily.

"Potters next, please." spoke Bagnold from her office.

Harry and Ginny stood and walked through the door. Ginny closed it as Harry approached the desk of Minister Bagnold.

Bagnold looked up from her desk and took in a deep gasp.

Harry knew what she was thinking. He was seeing the face and body of James Potter, but bright green eyes in the place of James's blue.

Before the Minister could even voice her thoughts, Harry began.

"Madame Minister, my name is Harry Potter, and this is my wife, Ginny. Ginny Weasley. Please, before you say anything, let me tell you how we're here.

"I am the son of James Potter and Lily Evans, and she is the daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. We came here from twenty-four years into the future for one singular goal: to be with my parents. Minister, you and I both know Voldemort is on the rise." Bagnold jumped when Harry spoke the name.

"He is going to kill them in ten years time. Though, minister you have five or six more years of rest before he will emerge, but he will emerge. No matter how much I want to tell you, I can't tell you all of it. But I was, and will be- this is hard to wrap my mind around- a year old when this happens. I have never known them.

"A time-turner was gifted to me by the future Minister of Magic, who I will not disclose, for my duties in the- no, I won't say that either. But, I was gifted with a time-turner that was specifically altered to take us back six years per turn. We are here to make you aware of our presence, and to ask permission to contact Dumbledore to get into Hogwarts."

The Minister sat with his mouth hanging open, and it took a moment for her to snap it shut.

"Was this time-turner also altered to take you to the future?" she finally asked.

"No." Ginny and Harry both replied in a breath.

"So you will be here for the next thirty years. You understand that once you are born…"

"We know Minister, we have to go into hiding." Ginny said shortly.

"Well, hold on a moment, I will summon Albus. _Expecto Patronum!_

"Albus, we need you at the Ministry immediately. You will be returning with guests. Make preparations for such. Thank you." The minister's stiff chicken Patronus hobbled out of the window and disappeared.

About thirty seconds later, Albus Dumbledore popped into the room with a loud crack, and all three occupants of the room jumped.

"I can see why you called me here Milicent." Dumbledore stood, his blue eyes sparkling behind the glasses perched on his crooked nose. "You very much resemble a student of mine. James Potter. Though those eyes…" he trailed off and gazed into Harry's bright green eyes.

"Lily Evans, sir. That's my mother. And James is my father."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "So, you are a traveler! They altered a time-turner for you? I can't imagine what you could have done for the Ministry in the future to get such a unique gift. Though, do not speak of it. Wouldn't want to ruin any surprises now. And who is this lovely lady?"

"My wife, sir, Ginny Weasley."

"Arthur Weasley? I shouldn't even ask. Your hair gives the answer to that question away." He answered with another chuckle. "Now, Potters, why are you here?"

Harry let Ginny explain this time, so that he would not have to repeat himself.

Dumbledore's eyes grew soft through Ginny's explanation, and when she had finished, he turned to Harry.

"Help will come at Hogwarts to those who need it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot that occurred before this story.**

Harry and Ginny took the hands of their future professor as the Minister of Magic called in the next person to speak with her.

Before Harry could feel totally suffocated, a familiar feeling rushed up through his feet. He looked up to see the gates of Hogwarts, locked tight in front of him. He and Ginny couldn't help but grin. Pre-Voldemort, this place had to be wonderful.

Dumbledore waved his wand in a complicated fashion, and the gate creaked open slowly. As soon as Harry, Ginny, and the professor stepped through, the gate slammed shut behind them. They followed Dumbledore, Harry attempting not to run, to the castle. Harry fought tears, for he knew exactly what was waiting inside.

Hagrid's chimney was smoking, per usual, and the large man himself was standing outside, playing fetch with his very large boarhound, Fang.

The students were probably in their first class of the day, or possibly the second. He looked around as he saw some older students outside either scribbling furiously away at parchment, or not-so-deeply reading books.

They followed Dumbledore through the entrance, and to the statue of an eagle that spiraled upwards towards the Headmaster's office.

"I will alert the other teachers first to your presence after this period is up. In the mean time, I will be writing to your grandparents, Harry, just your father's parents for now. I feel that your mother may take a little more time with this. I will have them transported to the school after we tell Lily and James. This, though, will happen immediately. One moment. _Expecto Patronum!_" He then gave the directions to his patronus to seek and find Lily Evans and James Potter and bring them to the Headmaster's office, and gave it the password, which, at the moment, was "Fizzing Whizbee."

Dumbledore had Ginny and Harry stay behind the doors that led to his desk area, while he greeted the pair that had no idea what was about to happen.

A short moment later, Lily Evans walked in, head held high and bright. Harry, peeking through the window, attempted all that he could not to gasp. His mother was beautiful. Her deep red hair fell to her elbows, and her deep green eyes shone out above a perfectly sculpted face. Pinned proudly to the chest of her perfectly clean robes was the "Head Girl" badge that is awarded to a seventh-year prefect. She stood straight in tidy in her place before the professor, whereas his father was not as proper.

He walked in, blue eyes wide, with a sense he was getting in trouble. His dark hair was messy, and his tie was slightly loose. His robes were a little loose for his already skinny frame, and he stood with his hands in his pockets, and his face to the floor. His stance screamed, "I'm ready for expulsion."

"James, Lily: What I am about to tell you will shock you. You will likely grow either angered or go into shock. Please, though, for the time being, remain calm. Harry, please come in here."

As Harry stepped through the door, he saw both his parent's confused faces drop in terror. What they were seeing before them was a perfect mesh of their genes. Everything about him looked like James, except for his eyes. The eyes which stood out behind his circular glasses, and were pouring tears onto his face.

"Lily, James, this is your son, Harry Potter."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the plot that precedes my story.**

Lily was the first to break the silence. Her face quickly filtered from horror to anger to confusion before she finally screamed.

"What?"

James, then, began to laugh.

"I told you that you'd fall for me, Evans! Come here, Harry is it?" Harry approached his father. "Do you play Quidditch?" Harry nodded. "He's definitely my son, Lily. Though, I would have appreciated you telling me you were pregnant."

Lily began to fume.

"How?" she stammered to Harry.

"How did I get here, or how did you two fall in love?" Harry replied.

"Either works." Lily said, angrily.

"Time-turner and I'm not really sure. I was never told."

Lily began to pace around the room. She would sit for a moment, stare at Harry, then begin to pace again. Sometimes, she would pause and look at James, and then continue on.

While she was pacing, James got to know his son.

They both knew Lily was listening. All of a sudden, she stopped, turned to Harry, and asked the question Harry was dreading to answer.

"If we're your parents, why did you come back to see us? Couldn't you just Apparate or something?"

Harry stared at the ground. "It's difficult to answer that."

James's smile quickly fell, and he and Lily glanced at one another suspiciously.

"Let me tell them." Ginny said as she stepped from behind the door.

She took Harry's hand, and neither of his parents hid their glance to her left ring finger, where a diamond sparkled atop a gold band.

"Yes, I am your son's wife. Let me explain first though, why we are here. Nineteen years ago.. I mean, four years from now, Voldemort will hear of a prophecy that describes a boy born at Harry's time who will defeat him. This held two options: Harry, and the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. What I tell you, though, you cannot go and change. You must leave it as it is. To remedy this, he sets after your family, and the Longbottoms. Bellatrix Lestrange finds only Alice and Frank and tortures them into madness. Their son, Neville, is left untouched because he was with his grandmother at the time.

While Bellatrix is taking care of the Longbottoms, Voldemort himself comes after the three of you on the Halloween after Harry turns one year old. Only Harry survives."

James wobbled in his place, and took hold to the bookshelf on his right. Lily fell to the steps behind her and stared at Harry in bewilderment.

"How is it that Harry survives?" interjected Dumbledore.

"Lily saves him." Ginny replies. Lily's eyes widen and stare at Ginny.

"Your love for your son, Lily, cloaked him. Your love and magic combined gave Harry a shield which blocked the Killing Curse that Voldemort sent to him, leaving only this scar on his forehead. The spell rebounded upon Voldemort and killed him."

This time, even the professor had nothing to say.

"Please stop gaping at me like that." Harry whispered. Both of his parents mouths, hanging open, snapped shut immediately.

"You came back here 24 years to be with us." Lily said, tears in her eyes.

"I'd always wondered what you two were like. There were instances you appeared to me. I saw you in the Mirror or Erised, but you couldn't speak to me. The Mirror of Erised shows you what you want most in life. And I wanted my family. Until I turned eleven, I didn't have anyone. Aunt Petunia was terrible, by the way, Mum, and so was her husband. Her son Dudley isn't all bad."

Lily crossed the room, and stood to face Harry. She was slightly shorter than him, so she had to look up to gaze into his eyes. She stood there for a while, memorizing his face, before she hugged him and held him close.

"Of course you're my son." She gasped through tears.

After a while, she began to kiss her son's face over and over. Harry had never felt happier.

James, still leaning on the book shelf, finally spoke up.

"You know, boy, you look just like me, act just like me, and you manage to get her to kiss you within an hour. I'm jealous." He smirked slightly. "Dying is four years down the road you said?" Harry nodded. "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there I guess."

Lily stared at James, and gave him a look that said, "We will talk later."

Dumbledore broke in once more. "James, your parents are on the way. Lily, we will take care of your parents tomorrow."

"Can I get Sirius and Remus?" asked James.

"Not now, James. But after we speak to your parents, you may tell them. Lily, you may also tell Severus. I know you're friends. But to the rest of the world, Harry is your cousin, James, and Lily, Ginny is your cousin. The red hair should help. We can't let their identity become too known. The whole world could come crashing down if we did."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story or the plot previous to it.**

**Authors Note:** A few corrections were made to my story, brought to the attention by Lord Jawblinneron. I've made the needed changes, if you want to go back for yourself. As it turns out, Fudge was not Minister at the time, it was Milicent Bagnold, so she took his place. Also, Harry and Ginny have only gone back 24 years instead of thirty. Had they gone back 30 years, they would be in Lily and James's 2nd year, not 7th. Hope you enjoy the story! Thank you for the great reviews, and keep reading!

They all knew Dumbledore was right. After all, he always was. How would Snape feel, knowing now that any hope with Lily was a lost cause this early on? How would Sirius and Remus feel? How would his grandparents feel?

As he was thinking of it, James took his son by the shoulders.

"Mum and dad will love you, Harry. If they can love Sirius, they can love anybody." He said with a grin. "When will they be here?"

"In a few moments, I believe. I will go down to the gate to see myself." Replied Dumbledore, gliding his way out of the room and down the stairs.

"My parents should be okay, too, Harry darling. If they can handle me becoming a witch this should be nothing. I really do like the name Harry. It suits you. What's your middle name?"

"James." Harry said, looking towards his father.

James beamed, while Lily rolled her eyes.

"I really let you get away with that. Well, gathering I like the name Harry so much, we split the deal." She began to run her fingers through Harry's tousled hair. "You need to comb your hair, Harry. It's an awful mess!"

"Mum, it's hopeless. It likes to be the way it is. Aunt Petunia used to- or rather, will- try to cut my hair, and the next morning it will grow back exactly where it was. It tends to stay there, too. In my fourth year it got a little long, but that was the only instance."

"Sounds a lot like my hair." said James ruefully. "My poor boy. Too bad you didn't inherit your mother's perfect hair."

Lily turned to glare at him but ended up smiling instead. He thought her hair was perfect?

James only grinned in his reply.

"You both are really ignoring my wife." Harry said with a smile.

Both his parents jumped slightly, lost in their son and the wonder of him, and turned to face her.

Again, Lily's eyes raked over Ginny speculatively. James wasn't so speculative.

"I guess you inherited my thing for redheads, as well! She's beautiful, Harry." he said as he hugged Ginny, and Lily scowled fakely at his back. "Do you cook?"

"Only sometimes. I'm nothing like my mum though, she's wicked brilliant. I have six older brothers, so the feminine thing didn't happen for me."

"Seven! Good heavens, who are your parents?" asked James in awe.

"Arthur and Molly Weasley, actually." replied Ginny.

"Oh! They just had their second boy, I hear, about six months ago. I've also heard dear Molly is pregnant again." said James. "She's not much older than we are, really. Maybe five years older? Do you know, dear?"

Lily flushed red. "I'm not your 'dear' yet, James."

"Give it time, Evans. Give it time. It will grow on you." He smirked with a wink. Lily crossed her arms and legs and let her foot bounce on her knee.

"So Ginny, what do you do in your spare time? How were your grades at Hogwarts? Were you a prefect?" Lily spat out haughtily.

"Uh.. I like to play Quidditch. Before I came here I played for the Hollyhead Harpies, actually. I loved it. I maintained good grades at Hogwarts. I wasn't always the best in potions, but Defense Against the Dark Arts was always my forte. I was never a prefect, though." Ginny replied calmly. Lily, continuing with her interrogation, stood from her chair, and was about to approach Ginny when they heard voices coming up from the stairs.

"We will finish when James's parents leave and Harry meets Sirius and Remus." She said quietly. Ginny's eyes widened, and she nodded slightly.

"Dumbledore, really, it can't be too drastic, m'boy. James can get into some trouble, but it's not like it will change our lives forever." Spoke what had to be James's father, Charlus.

Before anything else could be said, Dumbledore opened the door for a graying man and woman. Charlus, though in his fifties, had a full head of messy slate-gray hair. He had deep blue eyes and a strong jaw, which had passed its way through the generations into James and Harry. His wife Dorea stood beside him, a small woman not tall enough to reach her husband's shoulders. She had thick brown hair and dark eyes that filled Harry with warmth and love.

"Are you a distant cousin? I've never seen you before. You have the family face." said Charlus, raising his eyebrow.

"No, dad, he is definitely not a distant cousin." said James with a chuckle. "He's actually your time-travelling grandson from 24 years in the future."

"Time-turners can do that in the future? You must have rigged it, eh boy? All Potters have an inventing bone somewhere in them. You saw that map James made, didn't ya? Imagine what that could do for the Ministry security system. I always said you should sell that idea, son."

"Oh this is lovely! I always wanted grandchildren! This is a little soon James, but I will love him just the same. Come here, my dear boy!" said his grandmother. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then pulled back quickly. "You're too skinny. Albus! This boy needs food." She marched over to Dumbledore and began to demand that something be sent to her grandson.

"She always said the same thing about me, but even if the woman stuffs me to where she can see the food in my throat it is never enough." James looked at his mother. "She can make a mean stuffing though."

"D'you play Quidditch, boy?" asked Charlus.

Harry nodded.

"What position?"

"Seeker."

"Win the Cup?"

"Three years, sir."

"Don't call me sir. Call me Grandpa. Looks like you and James need to be playing Quidditch together! What kind of broom have ya got?"

"Firebolt, sir. I mean, Grandpa. It won't be made for another sixteen years, but it's the fastest broom in the world. Sirius got me my first one, dad."

"Good heaven! He must really love you Harry! Wait, what do you mean by first one? You broke that broom Sirius got you? Harry, that's terribly disrespectful. Brooms are expensive!'

"Dad, Voldemort and his followers destroyed my broom. I got a new one after a couple of years of working. I'm an Auror."

"We have one heck of a grandson, Dorea!" said Charlus.

"Too skinny!" she called over her shoulder.

"Let's watch you have a go on the pitch, boy, before Dorea suffocates you with food."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: the usual.**

James sprinted off to his dormitories to fetch his broom, while Ginny pulled Harry's Firebolt and her Nimbus out of Hermione's beaded bag.

"Who is this here?" asked Harry's grandfather.

"My lovely wife, Ginny." Harry said proudly.

"Wife! She's a beauty, this one is. Welcome to the family, Ginny! Surely you're not the flying type!"

"Grandpa, she's a wicked Chaser. She played for the Hollyhead Harpies. Almost went to the World Cup last year, actually."

"Well then, fitting for a Potter, I guess. You need strong shoulders to handle us trouble-makers. Nothing to be ashamed of. Come on, you two, off to the pitch with you!"

Lily, feeling rather ignored by her future in-laws, followed suit.

"Excuse me! Mr. Potter!" she called.

"Who is that shouting for me?" Charlus turned with a smile.

"Me, Mr. Potter. My name is Lily. Lily Evans. I'm Harry's mother."

For a moment, Lily was quite sure that she was about to be interrogated as she had done to Ginny, but his strong face broke with a smile instead.

"Nice to meet you, Lily. Though I would have appreciated my son telling me you were pregnant!" he said while placing his arm around her shoulders and chuckling. "Come, I'll get to know you while we watch some world-class Quidditch players get some practice in!"

Before Harry could even get to the pitch, he had mounted his broom. He hadn't flown in a while, and he was just dying to show off for his father, who had flown out of his dormitory window. James was clearly looking for a race; he flattened against his broom and sped to be beside Harry. Harry knew, though, that he had the fastest broom in the world no matter what time he was in.

Also flattening to his broom, Harry shot off like a bullet to the pitch and circled it twice before his father reached him.

"What a broom! You fly well, Harry!" James said proudly.

"You taught me to fly in the first place, dad. You bought me a toy broom for my first Christmas." Harry replied.

"Remind me of that in three years. I might not want you beating out your father!"

"Speaking of beating, we need some more players." Said Ginny, who glided behind them.

"Oh, give it a moment." James said with a wink.

Before he could say more, they could hear Charlus calling to another seventh year boy with a mischievous look in his eye that was flying in the direction of the pitch.

"Sirius, my lad! How have things been?"

"Rubbish as always!" he called down to him. "Don't worry, Remus is coming, he just is too polite to fly until he gets to the pitch."

"Sirius, you are well aware that flying outside of the pitch is against the rules." Remus said, following behind Lily and Charlus. "Good morning Lily, Mr. Potter."

"Remus, how are you feeling?" asked Lily with concern in her eyes.

"Perfectly fine today, Lily, thank you. Except for the fact Sirius can't seem to obey school rules at all today. James has been absent until he came barging into our dormitories between classes and went zooming out the window asking us to follow to the pitch. So, naturally, I was his partner in crime for the morning." Remus sighed.

"So what has the lad broken today?" asked Charlus with a chuckle.

"He split his cauldron in potions today. He didn't feel like actually doing the Draught of Death like we were supposed to be doing, so instead began mixing some pretty volatile things together. Before I knew it, he set the pot in front of Severus Snape, gave it a stir and it exploded into the poor boy's face. He's in the hospital wing. His nose is growing uncontrollably."

"From what I hear, the boy is pretty dodgy. No reason to be hexing him or letting potions make his nose grow. Sirius, we will have a talk later, m' boy!"

"Go on, Remus, they're all impatiently waiting for you to get up there." Lily laughed as Sirius and James were poorly marching to the center of the pitch with the box that contained the quaffle, bludgers, and Snitch.

"I want to see Harry catch the Snitch first!" called Charlus. "Make me proud, boy!"

Harry grinned as his father opened the small doors that hid the Snitch. The small golden ball, no bigger than a walnut, popped from its designated hole and shot into the air and out of sight.

Harry slowly floated upward, his eyes scanning the pitch for a gleam of gold. After a moment or two, he began to make circles while below him, James was letting his friends in on his secret.

"Siruis, Remus, who do you think he is?" he asked his friends with a smirk.

"He looks enough like you to be your son, James." said Sirius.

"But his eyes look more like Lily's, if neither of you noticed." Remus offered.

"Oh, I noticed." James said with a laugh.

"What's so funny James? What are you hiding? We're your best mates; you're not allowed to hide anything." Sirius said, slightly angry that James would keep anything from him.

"Just watch." James said while he gazed up at his son, who was currently rocketing at an angle towards the ground.

"Be careful Harry!" screamed Lily from her seat in the stands.

"Lily, the boy knows what he's doing!" chuckled Charlus.

Harry went through the center Keeper's hoop, made a loop over it and plummeted straight downward, and pulled up two feet before he touched the ground. All the while, Lily was shouting in terror.

After another half second, Harry leapt off his broom and walked towards his father and his friends, holding out the hand that held a golden ball that was protesting his grip.

"He's a Potter alright!" Charlus was laughing jubilantly while Lily had jumped over the side rail and was running towards her son.

"That was terrifying! Harry you blasted fool, don't scare me like that again!" Lily was holding Harry in an iron grip at her chest, running her hands over his messy wad of hair.

"Mum, I've been flying for ten years."

"MUM?" shouted Sirius. "James, what the devil is going on?"

"Sirius, calm down, give him a moment to explain." Remus was desperately attempting to keep his cool.

"Lads, this is my son Harry." James said expectantly.

Remus's eyes widened and Sirius tripped backward over a broom that had been hovering behind them.

"Son? How can that be? He looks older than you, James!" said Sirius as he grabbed the broom and pulled himself from the earth.

"He was gifted by a future Minister with a time-turner to bring him twenty-four years into the past to be with me and his mother. This is his wife, Ginny. Arthur and Molly Weasley's future daughter."

"How long has he been here?" asked Sirius, fighting his excitement and still attempting to be angry with James for not telling him first.

"About an hour." Harry replied.

"I guess that's acceptable, James. Poor lad, he looks just like you. Too bad he didn't get his dear old mumsie's good looks!" Remus and Sirius chuckled slightly, and James pulled out his wand.

"Whoa, mate! Didn't mean it!" Sirius said with his eyes wide, but still with a glimmer of mischief.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Harry shouted, disarming his father.

For a moment, everyone stared at Harry in disbelief, except for Ginny, who went to fetch James's wand.

"You met Sirius before, didn't you Harry?" asked James, concern in his eyes.

"And Remus." Said Harry, his heart filling with agony to remember their fates.

"I wasn't going to hurt them, son. Just a small bogey hex, is all."

Harry slowly put his wand back in his pocket, his eyes becoming unforgiving.

"None of you realize how devastating small squabbles can be." Harry walked over to Sirius and embraced him. "This man was my father and best friend when you couldn't be, dad. And Remus, my brother. I'd appreciate no hexes going their way."

"So he inherited his father's loyalty and his mother's sense of right and wrong, I see." said Remus, with a happy glint in his eye.

Harry looked at Remus long and hard: this is how Harry wished to remember him. He wasn't worn and graying, as Harry had always known him. His light hair was long, but cleanly kept. His gray-blue eyes were sparkling, and not yet exhausted. His face was only slightly scared, but it was unwrinkled and worn with years of pain. They shook hands.

"Come on, boys! Enough of this feely-nonsense! Be men and play some Quidditch!" shouted Charlus happily from his spot.

Ginny returned with James wand, and mounted her broom.

"Oh no, dear, I don't like to play against girls. Wouldn't want you to get hurt, love." Sirius winked in Ginny's direction.

"Oh, Sirius, don't worry about me." Ginny mounted her broom with a look in her eye that mirrored the look of her once trouble-making twin brothers.

Harry decided not to warn Sirius about his wife, and decided to let him learn his lesson instead for treating her so delicately.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: the usual.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!

"Lily, please release the Quaffle for us." James pleaded with her.

"Why should I? This game is dangerous and could hurt my son."

"Our son, dear. Please. Loosen up; the boy is twenty years old."

"Fine. None of you hurt my son!" she shouted up as she walked toward the center of the pitch.

"You are the most beautiful woman ever, Lily." He planted a kiss on her cheek and flew up into the air. Lily stood for a moment in disbelief, holding her cheek where James had kissed her. She blushed slightly and bent down to retrieve the Quaffle.

Harry and Remus played Keeper, while Ginny declared herself her own team.

"I don't really think this is fair. Two against one? And a girl at that!" James said with a grin.

"It's more unfair for you than it is for me, dearest father-in-law." Ginny said as the quaffle was released.

Sirius caught the quaffle, and was passing the Quaffle back and forth in between himself and James while Ginny lingered behind.

"Oh sweetheart, are you scared to face us?" Sirius called behind him. Mid –toss to James, Ginny sped between them, catching the Quaffle, and flipping upside down to speed in the opposite direction. Before they were half way down the pitch, Ginny had gone through Harry's keeping skills and scored.

"Oh, uh, Sirius mate, I forgot to mention that she played for the Hollyhead Harpies." James said sheepishly.

"Forgot to mention or just forgot?" Sirius's brows furrowed together as Harry tossed the quaffle down to James.

After about an hour of non-stop Quidditch, Charlus called up to them.

"Come on, all, lunch is about to start! I also can no longer bear to see my boys defeated so miserably by a girl. It's time to give up, lads, it's 90-30."

All five players planted their feet on the earth, all but Remus gasping for air.

"Oh, Sirius! You have a scratch on your cheek. I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get hurt, love." Ginny said with a wink while James, Harry, and Remus roared with laughter.

Lily caught up to Ginny and hooked her arm through hers.

"After that impressive display and humiliating the two of them, I can accept you now." She said with a radiant smile. "Also, boys, Harry is to be known through the school as James's cousin, and Ginny is mine. Let it slip and _I_ might just slip a love potion _ala McGonagall _into your pumpkin juice."

"I'm happy as long as they get to sit with us at dinner!" said Sirius, ruffling Harry's already messy hair.

Charlus met them at the entrance of the pitch, and walked them back to the castle doors.

"Harry, I'm delighted to meet you boy. But Dorea and I must return to our home. I'm a Ministry lawyer, you see, and I must freshen up before a case against the ruddy goblins tonight. Suing a friend of mine for her goblin-made ring. But I shall see you over the holidays, yes?" Harry nodded. "Well, I must find your grandma. Probably telling the house-elves what to make you for dinner. Good day, lads, see you all on Christmas!"

He hugged all of them goodbye, planting a kiss on both Lily and Ginny's foreheads, and sauntering away towards a certain painting of a fruit bowl.

Harry and Ginny both realized how hungry they were when they remembered they had yet to eat that day. In response, they hurried to find enough spots open for the six of them to sit. As usual, all of them stuffed their mouths with the delicious Hogwarts food.

"So Harry, what brings you here from where you're from?" Remus asked, trying to be discreet.

"I wanted to be with my mu- James and Lily. I never had much time with them." Harry replied.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, understanding Harry's meaning.

"And you said you knew us?" Sirius said with his eyes full of hurt.

Harry only nodded.

"I've lost my appetite." Sirius stood and walked out of the hall.

"You need to go talk with him, James, Remus. He won't have either of you forever." said Harry into his plate. Silently, the pair of them rose and walked out of the hall towards the Gryffindor common room.

"What do you mean 'have either of you forever'? Is Remus going to be...?" Lily trailed off while Harry looked at her.

"Much later. Much, much later." Harry said flatly. "And Sirius gets himself into a big mess of trouble, Mum. Don't tell them, but he'll be in Azkaban for thirteen years because of what happens. It isn't really his fault, though." As he finished, he realized that he was being stared at. A few people down, there sat a small, fat boy with watery eyes. When Harry looked at him, he ducked into his food. Harry realized there were three seats empty around him.

"That's Peter Pettigrew, isn't it?" he asked, still glaring at the man he hated most in the world.

"Harry, keep yourself calm. You can't do anything, remember?" Ginny was holding his arm tightly, and Lily was staring in bewilderment.

"What's wrong with Peter? What does he do?"

"I shouldn't mention that. I'll kill him." Harry spat out through his teeth.

"It also could change the future absolutely. Though seeing as it's already occurred, we don't do anything about it. Time is confusing." Ginny sat there, holding her husband's hand. "We never discussed how we were supposed to carry our time about here with Dumbledore. Besides, Lily, you have classes. We'll discuss it with him after we finish here."

"I wouldn't want you to be a student, Harry, unless there are classes you didn't take that you wanted to. Did you take Ancient Runes? It's wicked difficult, but I love it. If not, maybe you can just be Dumbledore's gopher. Help in the hospital wing. Coach Gryffindor Quidditch, Ginny. Work in the library. There's a lot of things you can do!" Lily was clearly hoping Harry would take a class or work in the library, but Harry would rather be around Hagrid on the grounds or help Dumbledore. Though, he wouldn't voice this until later.

"Well, you two talk to Dumbledore. I'm off to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. I'll see you later, darling." She kissed Harry on the top of his head and hugged Ginny's shoulders and marched to her class in the greenhouses.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The usual**

"Are you going to coach, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I don't think Dumbledore will allow it. That's the captain's job. I might be able to help every once in a while, but not often. I can't give Gryffindor an unfair advantage, no matter how badly I want to." Ginny and Harry started to rise from their seats and walk towards Dumbledore's office. "Honestly, I wouldn't mind being in the kitchen. Maybe the house elves can teach me how to cook." Ginny smiled sheepishly. "I know my cooking isn't fabulous Harry, don't try to tell me otherwise."

"I would eat anything you cooked, Ginny dear." Harry said, but he half regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth. She had attempted fish and chips once but had burned them so badly you would easily mistake the lumps of black for coal.

Ginny smiled half-heartedly at him.

"It's wonderful to be in Hogwarts, though, isn't it? But this time we don't have to worry about stupid classes. Fizzing Whizbee." The statue of the eagle jumped out of the way as the staircase began to spiral out of the floor.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants us to do." Harry was partially excited. Maybe there were things he could do that would help himself in the future.

Once they reached his office, Dumbledore was not yet there. To pass the time, Ginny sat stroking Fawkes's feathers, and Harry had struck up a conversation with the sorting hat, who was very confused about who Harry was.

"You've already been sorted, but I cannot remember sorting you!" He groaned. "What house are you in, Slytherin or Gryffindor?"

"Which do you think I am?" Harry was becoming quite amused.

"You could be either! That is the problem. You have a dark trace upon you, a thirst to prove yourself, and boundless care for those you love. I shall think on it a while."

"I believe the Sorting Hat will be thinking on you, Harry, until you are sorted in fifteen year's time. By then, it will surely know what house you belong in." Dumbledore stood behind Harry, with a twinkle gleaming behind his glasses. "I am sure you came here to discuss what you shall be doing until your parents depart from the school, Harry. Well, I have a few ideas." He sat down behind his desk, and the pair sat down in front of it.

"I'd like to be in the kitchen learning from the house elves, Professor." Ginny spat out before Dumbledore had spoken a word.

"Splendid, that can easily be arranged." Dumbledore then turned a gleaming look to Harry. "If you don't mind, Mr. Potter, I would very much like your help on a few things here in Hogwarts, and maybe a few outside of Hogwarts."

"Anything, sir." Harry beamed.

"You know I am a busy man, and there are some issues that need attended, mysteries that need solved, and questions answered."

* * *

"Lily, why are you even speaking to me? Clearly, calling you a 'Mudblood' had offended you slightly." Severus Snape was on his way to Care of Magical Creatures while Lily was heading towards Herbology.

"Sev, honestly, I have to tell you this. I need my friend, and I can look over that nasty name for a while." Lily held to his arm, and her eyes were pleading. Snape just looked away. After two years and countless apologizes, she just now decided to forgive him when she needed a friend? He couldn't look her way, for fear of looking into her mystical green eyes. He knew that seeing them would lose the battle, and he would fall in love all over again.

"What could be so important that your grudge would loosen and you would feel like speaking to me again, Lily? Or are you just so sick of being alone? Lily, no one likes a know-it-all." Severus growled.

"Fine! I won't tell you anything. I forgot how rude you could be, Severus Snape. I don't know why I even tried to speak with you." Lily stormed off to Herbology, and Snape mentally kicked himself for being so unbelievably stupid.

* * *

"Sirius, I don't understand why you are so terribly upset. Every month at the full moon when you two and Peter transform to be around me, you're risking your lives. I would think that one of us dying in the future would be a normal thought for you." Remus and James were sitting on two chairs in the Room of Requirement, while Sirius was nowhere to be found. So, both of them were shouting at the top of their voices was hidden somewhere between lost objects from students over the centuries.

"Mate, besides, one of us will have to live without the other eventually. It doesn't matter if we were old and gray or if one of us died today, we would be separated at some point." James shouted into the mass of things.

"How long?" Sirius's voice called from a distance.

Remus and James looked at each other and stood silently. "How long what, mate?" James shouted back to him.

"Until you and Lily die, fool!" Sirius shouted again. Remus and James continued to walk toward his voice.

"Four years, Sirius." James said, not as loud as usual.

Remus stopped in his tracks.

"Four years?" he stared.

Sirius appeared about twenty feet away from behind a stack of books.

"Four years?" his eyes filled with tears.

"Would you have rather heard now or four years from now when I am killed? This just means to enjoy me more!" James said with a half-smile.

"Enjoy you more my ass, James!" Sirius made a bee-line for his friend. "I already enjoy every minute with you! So does Remus and Peter! Everyone does, James! How can you take this so lightheartedly when you know that when you die a path of heartbreak lies with you? Remus is... Remus and he's so brilliant he'll figure out a way to go on without you, but me, James? I'm the brother you never had, and Regulus is literally an imaginary demon down the hall. I'm not losing my best friend, I'm losing my brother, and if you can take that so lightheartedly than I'm not sure we ever were!" Sirius picked up the nearest object and flung it in a random direction.

"Sirius, I have to be lighthearted. I knew you would miss me, I know Remus will miss me, and if you all are down in the dumps who are you going to look to to brighten your day? Lads, I've accepted it. Not to make you angry or to be 'lighthearted' about it, Sirius, or Remus, but because no matter what, it is going to happen. Do you want to know how I die? It's facing You-Know-Who, protecting my son and my to-be wife. Sirius, I know you already love the boy. I know you love Lily because I love her. I cannot think of a more honorable way to die than protecting my family and countless other Muggles, Muggle-borns, Half-bloods, and Blood-traitors. You-Know-Who _dies_ when he tries to kill my son. My boy, my son Harry, wins the war. Sirius, he will need his godfather. I will need my brother until that day. For this one moment, please just be rational." James and Sirius stood for a moment just staring at one another, waiting for the other to speak.

"Well, I would rather not get a detention because you two decided to gawk at each other for an hour. We're supposed to be in Herbology. Professor Sprout is kind, but I doubt a good half an hour late to her class will make her grin." Remus grabbed the arms of both of his awe-struck friend and towed them towards the door of the Room of Requirement and towards the greenhouses, without a minute to spare.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: the Usual**

Harry and Ginny had been at Hogwarts for two months when Christmas was ripe around the halls. Ghosts were singing carols, Hagrid was dragging more and more trees into the castle, and Peeves was throwing snowballs at whoever he pleased.

Sirius was no longer so down-in-the-dumps. After he had learned he would be part of the Order of the Phoenix after he left Hogwarts, he was happy. He was also growing to love Harry like he was his own son.

After countless talks, flowers appearing from nowhere, and a very quiet date in Hogsmeade, Lily finally agreed to date James.

Harry couldn't have been happier. His grandparents were constantly sending him gifts (more than half the time it was food from his grandmother) and he spent most of his free time doing things for Dumbledore. He was constantly taking trips to the Ministry, and on a few rare occasions, he would make a few trips with Dumbledore to search for the Resurrection Stone. Never had Dumbledore told him where he had found it, so they looked only in the most likely places. Harry had been to the home of Voldemort's father and mother, and there were no traces of the ring. Did Voldemort have it on his person?

Other than the question that riddled his mind, there was nothing that could get Harry down. Except his mother creating spells and potions to tidy his hair or his father getting detentions, that is.

From his mother experimenting, a great many things had happened to Harry. His hair was changing many atrocious colors one week, and another his scalp was covered in boils. After a month of trying nearly everything she could think of, she turned to Professor Slughorn for help. Slughorn, though, turned out to be no help at all. He was constantly planning parties for the "Slug Club" or locking himself away.

James, though, had not been much of a benefit. He would sneak behind Lily or throw something extra into her potion when she wasn't looking. It wasn't to harm Harry; James loved Harry just the way he was.

If Harry thought he was happy, it was nothing compared to James. Every night when he went to bed, he reminded himself he had the best friends in the world, the woman of his dreams, and a son that most people could only wish for.

The day the Christmas holidays began, James decided to make sure everyone was awake and packing. He stood in the middle of the dormitories and turned in a slow circle, deciding who his first victim would be. He decided to gently wake Sirius so he could help in the rumpus. The pair decided to half transform their faces into their animagus form and get very close to Lupin's face. When Remus opened his eyes, he pulled his wand from under his pillow and jabbed Sirius in the throat.

"_Stupify!"_ Sirius went flying back over his bed and into James's, landing with a springy thud. James began to roar with laughter as Remus understood who he had stunned and began to wake his friend.

"Where's Harry?" James looked to the extra bed that had been placed in their dorms for his son, but it was empty and made. He began to wave his wand around, opening Harry's trunk and putting his things into it. "At least he'll be ready when we find him." James groaned. "Where the ruddy hell could he be?" James trotted down the stairs to find the answer to his question.

In front of the dead fire, on the squashiest couch in the common room, Lily was asleep sitting up. Sleeping with his head on her lap, was Harry, peaceful and slightly smiling. Next to Lily was a book of spells for untying shoes and straightening curls and her wand. Her hand rested on his hair, and a blanket Lily's mother had sent her was tucked around Harry.

James smiled silently to himself and walked over to the couch. Quietly, he placed a kiss on her lips. Her bright green eyes fluttered open, and before she could say a word, James's hand was over her mouth, and he pointed down to her lap.

As she looked down, she gazed upon her sleeping son, and her eyes went soft and filled with tears.

"James, I am so sorry it took me so long. I'm sorry that it took Harry coming here for me to realize this. I love you, James. I'm sorry that I thought Severus could have ever taken your spot. I'm sorry I haven't been telling you I love you every day. I love you, and I love our perfect family. We have the most beautiful son in the world. I couldn't love two people more."

James kissed her hand and kneeled.

"I know, Lily. That's how I've felt ever since Harry got here. I love you too, dear, and Harry."

Lily bent down and kissed her son's head, and James held his hand.

On the stairs stood Remus and Sirius, and they slowly crept behind James, each placing a hand on his shoulders.

As Harry's eyes opened, he could have sworn he was dreaming. It was a scene had dreamed of ever since he was a young boy. Inside his chest, the hole that had been in his heart his entire life was swelling full and overflowing.

"Good morning, son." James smiled at him.

"We love you, Harry." Lily was petting his hair.

"All of us." Sirius smiled down at him, and Remus's eyes sparkled.

"I love you all, too. Did I fall asleep here last night?" He turned to lie on his back and gaze up into the beautiful face of his mother.

"Both of us did. I'm sorry I've been fussing over your hair, dear. It's a hopeless cause. Besides, you are perfect just as you are." She leaned down and kissed his nose. "My perfect boy."

Ginny walked in, wrapped in her worn pink robe and bare feet.

"Did I miss something?" she mumbled, half-asleep.

"Not at all, dear. We were just telling Harry how much we loved him." James beamed at the sleepy girl.

"Then I did miss something. I love him too!" she smiled and Harry sat up to make room for her on the couch.

"This is almost disgusting." Sirius laughed jabbing his elbow into Remus.

"Oh, Sirius, you are mistaken. It _is_ disgusting." The whole group began to laugh.

"Come on, all of you. We need to pack to get you lot to the Potter's." Lily began to stand.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay through the entire holiday, Lily?" James's eyes were pleading with her.

"I must be with my parents and Petunia on Christmas, James. You know the second they allow me to go to your house, I will be there."

For the first time, he saw his mother display any sort of affection towards his father. James had swept her into his arms and kissed her so deeply, everyone in the room was sure they would never part.

Sirius cleared his throat.

"If it bothers you, Sirius, go pack." Lily mumbled from behind James's lips.

Sirius and Remus's eyes grew to the size of saucers. That was a James-like comment. They were growing on her, finally. The group just smiled and let the pair be.

"Are you all packed, Ginny?" Harry asked his wife.

"All except for what I need to get ready for today. You?"

"Not a bit." Harry laughed.

"Oh you're worthless." Ginny began to march up the boy's stairs and flung open the seventh year's door. Sirius was only half dressed, and Peter was still asleep.

"Good heavens, woman do you ever knock!" Sirius threw the nearest piece of fabric over his bare chest.

"Honestly, Sirius, I don't care." Ginny walked straight towards Harry's bed to find it made, and to find his things packed. "I thought you said you hadn't packed." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"James packed his things. He woke us up and began to throw his and Harry's things into their trunks. Amazingly, Pettigrew slept through the entire thing." Remus stood there staring at the small rat-like boy. "Want to do the honors, Padfoot?"

"No problem, Mooney." He went to Peter's bed and pointed his wand at this throat. "_Sonorus! _PETER WAKE UP! _Quietus."_

Pettigrew's small watery eyes jumped open and he leapt from his bed.

"Y-y-yes, Sirius?" he asked through a yawn.

"Are you going to James's or sleeping through the holidays?" he asked with somewhat of a snarl.

"I'm going! I'm going!" he attempted to pull his trunk up onto his bed, but dropped it. Sirius waved his wand a few times, and Peter's bed was made and his trunk was packed.

Harry, watching the whole thing, saw many Neville-like qualities in Pettigrew. The only difference Harry saw was that Neville was courageous, and Peter was a coward.

"Harry?" Ginny waved her hand in front of her husband's eyes.

"Sorry. Do you have the bag?"

Automatically, she pulls the small beaded bag out of the pocket of her robe and pulls it out in front of her. They stuff all of the boy's trunks into it while Ginny got ready to leave.

After much fussing from the girls, they crammed themselves into two chariots that took them to Hogwarts Express, ready for their Christmas to begin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: the Usual**

**A/N: I realized I had left Percy out when I mentioned the twins being bored. Honestly, though, I don't feel like correcting that mistake. Even though he decided to stop being a prat in the end, I still believe him to be a sniveling git. So he can be younger than the twins. Thank you!**

When Harry woke up on Christmas morning, he found himself facing Ginny. Her mouth was wide open, and her hair was in between her fingers, under the pillow, and floating around her face as she breathed deeply.

As he stared at her, he slowly began to straighten her hair out from her sleepy mess. During this painfully long task, he wondered how all of the things he had wanted in life had happened.

If the world took on the state of his heart, there would always be a sunny day and a night full of stars. Nothing bad would happen in the world, because nothing bad _could_ happen.

The only issue Harry had was missing Ron and Hermione. He never complained, though. He had brought this upon himself. He knew Ginny missed her family, and they had been discussing her going to see her parents. He wondered what Bill and Charlie had looked like as babies, and so did Ginny. Her two eldest brothers were never around in her life, so it was her argument to be with them now while she could. Harry was afraid they would remember her in the future.

He put all of those thoughts aside. It was Christmas, and he was happy. He scooted closer to Ginny and pushed the last piece of hair out of her face. He kissed her, and her eyes sprang open only to close again.

"Happy Christmas, Ginny. Good morning, beautiful wife."

Ginny smiled at him devilishly.

"Happy Christmas, Harry. Good morning, hideous husband." She threw her pillow in between them and rolled out of bed and ran to her trunk.

"Not so fast!" Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back onto the bed. "I wasn't finished telling you good morning. You can't just jump out of bed before I finish saying good morning." He smiled at her and she put her head down back onto her pillow and stared at him expectantly.

"Ginny, this Christmas will be the best Christmas I will ever experience. But it will be your first Christmas without your family. I give up my side of the argument, you can write your parents. We can go visit them this afternoon, if you so please."

Ginny beamed. "Thank you so much, Harry! This means so much to me!" She kissed both of his cheeks, his lips and his nose.

"I'm not done yet, Ginny, dear." He smiled at her again.

"What else is it?" she continued to smile, excited for what else he could say.

"I want children. More than one child. I know you don't want seven, but I definitely feel as if three would be a good number. There, I want three children."

Ginny's draw dropped, and her expression was constantly changing.

"What is it?" Harry's face fell.

"Well, Harry, I just turned twenty last month. We have oodles of time to try, too. I agree, though, three children would be nice. But I'm not sure I want children so quickly. I just want some Harry time before our life is completely consumed by children. Is that okay?" She looked away from his face, scared she had hurt his feelings.

"Ginny, I understand. I know you don't want to hurt my feelings, I can see it on your face. You, after all, will be the one carrying the children. It's half your choice, dear, and if you want to wait, then I will wait."

"Thank you." She sat up, kissed her husband and put on her robe. "Come on, you, I have no doubt you have presents up the ceiling underneath the Christmas tree."

Ginny's assumption was close. Harry felt absolutely terrible. He wished all of them could have presents to the ceiling. For once in his life, everything was about him in a positive way, and he decided he shouldn't mind.

Harry had gotten Ginny a diamond necklace and a Firebolt. He'd been saving his money to get her a decent broom, at least, and was shattered the day she brought home the Nimbus. He decided though, that for a professional, it wasn't good enough, and kept saving anyway. She was extremely happy with both gifts.

Harry had gotten his father a Tornados blanket that was constantly changing cheer messages (the Tornados were his favorite Quidditch team) and a Skiving Snack Box, a set of extendable ears, and a fake wand. All of which he thought were completely fabulous.

For his mother, Harry had managed to get a few books in Ancient Runes, which he knew she loved so much. He also got her an everlasting lily, which would never die no matter how much she neglected it. Harry decided not to get her jewelry like he had Ginny, because his father had wanted to so badly. In fact, Lily's present was always in his pocket, as he was awaiting her arrival.

He got Sirius a few prank gifts as well as a scarf for his favorite Quidditch team, and he gave Remus a supply of Nyquil that would constantly replenish itself.

"What is Nyquil?" Remus asked after he had read the box.

"I know what you are, Mooney, and in the future, let's just say you don't ever start looking better. It will help you sleep after your… episodes." Harry explained.

"That is very thoughtful of you, Harry. And quite useful. Thank you." Lupin, for the first time, hugged Harry.

"Did Remus just display that he had feelings? He's not all werewolf?" Sirius smiled and elbowed James.

After eating until they were all sure they would burst, opening up their gifts, and messing around with them for a while, Ginny retrieved Dorea's owl and tied a letter to her mother and father to its foot.

"This letter is extremely important. It's for Arthur and Molly Weasley. Don't leave without a reply." Ginny stared after the owl until she could no longer see it. She was startled, though, when a completely different owl began to come towards her.

"That's Lily's owl." James was half hanging out of the window, arm extended, to get a hold of the owl, and the letter that said, without a doubt she was coming.

Lily arrived by Floo Powder later that night, and Ginny had yet to receive the letter. Around nine o'clock, everyone had begun to go to bed, but Ginny was still awake. She sat by the window, waiting for the speck to appear in the distance. Harry sat by her side, holding her hand.

"Harry, what if they freaked out? What if they don't want anything to do with me?" Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Why would you say that, dear, of course we want you!" spoke Mrs. Weasley's voice from the fire.

"Mum!" she ran to the fireplace to see the heads of her mother and father sticking out of the flames. "Dad!"

"I told you not to give up hope, Molly dear, we do have a daughter!" Arthur Weasley beamed at the pair of them.

"It takes a while. You have six boys first." Ginny said, wiping her tears away.

"Good heavens, six?" Molly rolled her eyes. "You might want a job that's not in the Muggle department, dear." Molly said, nudging her husband.

"It was the only job open, dear! I'm learning all about Muggles, though, they're fascinating!" He was all smiles.

"What took you so long to reply?" Ginny asked sheepishly.

"Oh goodness. Charlie refused to go to bed. He wanted to stay up and play with his new toys. Two boys and two on the way makes it difficult to write a letter, dear. Though I will scribble something on paper and send that blasted owl away. He won't leave me alone!" Molly said irritably.

"I'm sorry, that's actually my fault. This is Harry, by the way. My husband." Arthur's eyes began to rake over him.

"Is there any way we can meet the two of you tomorrow? Just come by Floo Powder. Bill is crying for us." Molly asked, her tiredness revealing itself in her face.

"Sure mum." Ginny smiled as she and her parents exchanged goodbyes and they disappeared into the fire.

"This has been the best Christmas ever, Harry. Sure, let's have children." Ginny grabbed him by the hand and towed him away to their room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: the Usual.**

**A/N: **A lot of time has passed since that Christmas day, so prepare yourself. I did cover so much time in the first few chapters just so you could see relationships between people. The reason why I don't include Lily's parents, for those of you wondering, is because of Petunia. Petunia refused to meet Harry, and her parents were afraid of leaving her alone, for fear Petunia might follow through with one of her many threats to "run away and be with a normal family". Her parents were really thrilled, and Harry will end up spending time with them, but they aren't included until after the time Petunia is married and out of the house.

Harry, unarguably, was in his prime. At the age of twenty-three, and Ginny at twenty-two, the pair was unabashedly blissful. Only a few months earlier had Ginny given birth to their first son, James Sirius Potter was born.

Lily at the time was living with the Potters, out of the way of Petunia and her disapproving eyes. Soon though, Petunia was to be married to Vernon Dursley, a man she had only met once before.

The night was a disaster. Petunia was willing to give this "Potter" a chance, and decided it would be alright for her sister to meet her fiancée. By the end of the night, Vernon, purple-faced and angry, had marched out of the small restaurant with Petunia on his heels. The sisters had not spoken since.

Lily and James were also on their way to having a wedding, and the arrangements were made. Both Harry and Ginny agreed though, for the sake of the pictures that were sure to be taken, they would disguise themselves. Both knew if Harry saw a picture of himself at his parent's wedding, he would surely be driven to madness with curiosity.

Not too much later, Ginny became pregnant with their second child, and Ginny was beginning to worry.

"Harry," she was sitting on their bed in the Potter house, with little James asleep in his crib. "Our children can't go to Hogwarts!"

Harry's brows furrowed. "Why not? They're bound to have magic. Little James makes the lights flicker when he screams."

"No, Harry. We have to go into hiding. They would have no way to go. Nobody can know who they are, either. Our children would only be able to learn Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts from us, because that's all we're good at! Harry, our children won't have any friends!" Tears began to run down her face, and she put her hands over the child growing inside of her.

"I see what you mean. Should I go to the Ministry and see if they can make a time-turner that can take us back to the future?" his brows came together even more.

"Harry, that is so dangerous! Voldemort is close to taking over. What will happen to me and the babies without you?" She was to the point of uncontrollable sobbing.

"Darling, calm down. Your hormones are everywhere right now. I will go to the Ministry right now. Can you handle James while I'm gone?"

"I'll manage. Plus your grandma should be home soon."

He swiftly kissed her, grabbed the time-turner from the beaded bag and ran to the fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic!" he said before he tossed the Floo Powder into the fireplace and disappeared in a rush of green flames.

Many fireplaces were whirring before his eyes before he finally landed in the Ministry of Magic.

Harry suddenly saw why Ginny had been afraid. The Ministry was not the same as it had been a few months earlier. Voldemort was visibly on the rise.

Normally, everyone would find someone to talk to. These days, everyone kept their head bent down. Their eyes were glued to the floor in front of them. Their hands were always on the place they kept their wand. Everyone was afraid.

Harry followed suit with everyone shuffling around the entryway towards the elevator, and he was not the only one who got out on the Minister's floor. Three others followed him off, and he recognized two to be Death Eaters. Yes, he needed to be very on guard.

He went to the desk at the front of the room, expecting the same curly-haired witch, but she had been replaced by a Quick-Quotes Quill that would listen to whoever spoke to it.

"Potter. Emergency." Harry spoke to the quill and sat down.

As he did so, he listened carefully to what the two Death Eaters had to say.

"Dolohov, Secretive information needs delivered." He and his partner sat down next to Harry and said nothing more.

"P-p-potter!" shouted the Minister from behind her door.

Harry leapt from his seat, aware of the eyes on his back. When the door clicked closed behind him, the Minister ran to it and immediately put protective charms over the door.

"Wouldn't want anyone barging in on your emergency, would we, Harry?" spoke she as she quickly sat behind her short desk.

"I need another time-turner to take us forward in time." he said urgently. He shoved the golden necklace onto her desk. "Obviously, I can provide one, but I am nowhere near that advanced with Charms to make that happen."

"Potter, this could take some time. And severe difficulty." her voice hushed to a whisper. "Harry, there are Death Eaters in my Ministry. There are two outside that door. They will not question my wanting such a device made, but they will find the answers they want. I fear, though, my time as Minister is coming to a close, Harry. But not of my own accord. You-Know-Who is rising, and I will be his prime target. I will attempt your request, Potter, but do not be surprised if it does not happen. And this will not have been because of me. Watch your back. Put protective guards on your home and fireplace. Trust no one."

Harry nodded, shook her hand and stood. She released the charms over the door, and before Harry's hand touched the latch, it was swung open, and the pair of Death Eaters walked in.

"This is rather urgent, so I would appreciate it, Potter is it? If you would kindly leave us and the Minister to important business." With a flick of his wand, the smaller of the two Death Eaters flung Harry out the door, slamming it behind them. Harry had never seen that man before, but he figured he was killed in the first war. He Apparated on the spot and appeared on the street in front of his grandparent's home in Godric's Hollow.

But something was definitely wrong. All the windows were black, and the front door was cracked open. His father wouldn't be home from work, and the only person that had been home was Ginny and James.

He walked as silently as he could up the porch steps and through the doorway.

"_Lumos_." he whispered, and the tip of his wand emitted a soft light that filled the front room. It looked exactly the same as it had, except the floor in front of the fireplace was completely coated in soot. There were no footsteps from the fireplace, so if someone had come in, they had definitely entered from the front door.

Had this person been invited in? Were they a friend?

He quietly went towards the kitchen, where he knew Dorea was bound to be at this time of day.

When Harry opened the door, his stomach flipped.

She was there, and she was dead.

And Ginny and James were nowhere in sight.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry grabbed the nearby trash bin and emptied the contents of his stomach into it before falling to his knees.

"Grandma Dorea!" he screamed and shook her shoulders.

Her eyes were glazed over, staring without seeing.

Harry knew now was not the time to shed a tear. He had lost many people in his life before, and he knew he needed to be the warrior. He began to search the room.

Dorea's wand was nowhere in sight, so she had not been disarmed. She had been attacked helplessly. Harry went to the stove, turned off the burner, and looked in the cabinets for clues. Nothing was missing.

He knew had the attacker still been in their house, they would have heard Harry attempt to wake his grandmother. They were long gone, via the Floo Network, he guessed, considering the soot around the fireplace.

He went to the fireplace and stuck his hand underneath the grate. It was only lightly warm. They had not been gone long when Harry came home.

This also bothered Harry. He knew this fireplace was being watched. His father, his mother, and he himself had all used this very fireplace that day to go to the Ministry. Whoever was watching had waited for Harry to leave to plan this attack on the people in the house.

He quickly took the few steps that led to the room he, Ginny, and James had been staying to find it a disaster. Harry smiled to himself. Ginny had not gone down without a fight.

The metal headboard of their bed was warped and drooping, where above it was a deep hole in the wall. There was a spot underneath the window where the carpet was smoldering and black. The door had several dents in it, where Harry believed the attacker had attempted to barge through, but Ginny had bolted the door. The lock was broken. Harry noticed the only thing gone untouched and unharmed was the crib. He went to the place where his son had once slept and pulled the grate down. He lowered his hand to see if the area was still warm, to find for some reason his hand couldn't touch the bottom.

Then it clicked. He began lifting the charms Ginny had set, including _Muffliato _to keep James quiet. After lifting every layer of protection, he finally lifted his Invisibility Cloak from his crying son. He was wailing. He knew that from behind his mother's charms, James had seen everything.

Harry held him close, rocking side to side, in an attempt to quiet his traumatized baby boy.

He went to the refrigerator, avoiding looking at Dorea, and pulled out a bottle of milk Ginny had readied for James when he woke from his nap.

He put the bottle to his mouth, and decided he needed his father and mother's help. He sent a Patronus to the Ministry, and not much later, a pair of silver deer leapt through the slightly opened front door.

First, the doe spoke with his mother's voice: "On my way."

Once she disappeared, his father's voice came through the mouth of the stag: "Do nothing without us. Gather the information you can. Tell no one."

Not a moment later, a loud crack came from the porch, and his mother ran in.

"Where is she?" she asked sternly.

"Kitchen." immediately, she went that direction. A few moments later, her Patronus flew out the door.

"I've sent a message to the Death Department of the Ministry. They will take her body and prepare it to be buried. We can't find Charlus, and there was an attack upon the Minister today." she sat next to Harry on the couch and tears quietly ran down her face.

"It's starting." Harry said.

"I know." she began to sob lightly. "We need to find Ginny. I'm so thankful the baby is okay though." She kissed little James's head.

Another loud crack came from outside, and James walked in the door with a group of solemn-looking wizards in long black robes.

"Where is the body?" one of them asked.

"In the kitchen to your right." Lily said, sobbing a little harder.

Harry's father ran in that direction before any of the three department workers could see her. Not much later, a loud cry came from the kitchen.

"Let him be for a while. Please sit down." Lily said, wiping her tears away.

"Madam, we have a few things to discuss about the burial with him. Since, as I understand it, you are not yet related. Is the husband here?"

"Nowhere to be found." Lily said, while tears began streaming down her face once more. "Will Aurors come here?"

"They should be-" with another loud crack, Mad-Eye Moody hobbled through the door.

His bright blue magical eye swiveled around, and his scarred face turned down slightly. Without asking, he went in the direction of the kitchen. Harry had long known his magical eye could see through walls and invisibility cloaks.

"Harry!" Moody's voice boomed from the kitchen.

"Tell me everything, Potter." Mad-Eye commanded when Harry's hand touched the door.

Harry told him all of the details, from the soot around the fireplace to the burn in the rug in his bedroom.

"I might be able to tell who killed Dorea. It's a Death Eater, though. Whoever it is, Harry, knows about you and Ginny's presence, Potter. You're right, someone is watching your chimney and they wouldn't have thought Ginny was Lily. They would have seen her leave. Have you made enemies here, Potter?"

"No, sir. I've been staying with my parents, really. I didn't meet much of anyone else at Hogwarts, either."

"Anyone who would want to hurt you, James?" Mad-Eye asked, his eye swiveling backward.

"Only one person I can really think of, but I'm not so sure."

"Out with it, man!"

"Snape."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: the usual**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, everyone! I've been quite busy trying to get a job, a youth conference, helping my pastor move, and working on registration for college. So, let us continue into the past, shall we?**

"Severus Snape is a known Death Eater." Moody growled. "You need to talk to those bastards out there, James. They'll be itching to do their work." He prodded James on the back with his cane and grabbed Harry by the shoulder to steer them from the kitchen. James took another minute or so to collect himself before he went to the living room where his family and the Ministry employees were waiting for him.

"Take her." he said quietly as he and Moody went to the bedroom where Harry and Ginny had been staying.

"Who does Alastor think it is?" Lily asked Harry as he sat down beside her.

"Snape." Harry stared at his hands, knowing his mother and the Death Eater had once been friends.

He could feel his mother tense beside him, and there was an awkward feeling rising in his chest that he couldn't explain. He re-tied his shoe and decided he would let her sort things out before speaking.

"Why Ginny though?" Harry jumped in his place, surprised that his mother had taken so shortly. "He would know it wasn't me. He'd know me anywhere."

"Well, mum," Harry was quiet. "Snape isn't the old friend he used to be. He is working for Voldemort now. If anyone has caught wind of me being here or knows anything about the prophecy already, then they were after me. Or, they could be after you and dad. Again, Snape will know you're in the order, mum. They'll take down anyone associated with it."

Moody hobbled back into the room with James on his heels.

"Ginny Weasley puts up a fight. She wasn't attacked by the same person who killed Mrs. Potter, though. Only extremely talented wizards can kill without speaking the incantation, and a lot of Death Eaters aren't that gifted. There were two Death Eaters. One attacked Ginny, the other went for Dorea. But other than that, Potters, I can't tell you where they went. We'll find her, though. After your wedding, I suggest you go into hiding. And Harry," Moody reached into his pocket and pulled out the Time-Turner and tossed it to Harry. "Don't take that back to the Ministry. Voldemort's followers are everywhere. You and Dumbledore need to sort this one out."

Moody hobbled towards the door, his magical eye swiveling backwards.

"Pack up!" he bellowed, "You're going to stay with the Order! You're not allowed to stay on your own any more. We'll get someone to marry you two off tonight so you don't have to be public. Death Eaters spoil weddings." He began to thump towards the door again, and the three of them packed in a flurry.

"Is it safe to take a baby with Apparition?" Harry asked, taking hold of his son and throwing the beaded bag to his father, who just took to stuffing entire drawers into the bag.

"Probably not. Moody growled again. He took a piece of paper from his pocket with the address of where they were headed, and tapped his wand on Harry's and his son's heads. Harry felt as if he were being coated in paint as the spell slithered over their bodies and trickled down his neck. Moody did the same thing to Harry's broom and attached a kind of seat for baby James to be locked into while riding.

"C'mon Potters! You two Apparate, I'll follow Harry."

"Be safe." Lily said as she took James's hand and turned on the spot. With a loud crack, they vanished.

"Potter, we're wasting daylight!" Moody growled and summoned his broom.

Harry put little James into his seat and locked him in and kicked off from the ground. He shot through the air and began flying to where he needed to go: the heart of London.

"Slow down, Potter! Brooms these days aren't made that fast!" Moody growled and leaned close to his broom. "Don't want you to be killed because I'm too slow for you, boy!"

Harry grinned, knowing it was Moody's way to be paranoid. Behind him, Harry could hear James cooing with happiness as he flew around on his father's broom. But even as this sweet noise hit his ears, his heart dropped.

Where were his grandfather and Ginny?

Was she being tortured, like Hermione had? Was she dead? Was she bait to lure in the Potters?

Harry knew he would do anything to save Ginny, but again, his heart sank even lower. Would he die for or with her, and leave his son to have the same life he led? This troubled him a great deal. There was no way he could have that for James. So what was he to do?

"Potter! Keep your wits about you! We're landing!" Moody growled and grabbed Harry by the arm and began to steer him downwards.

Harry looked up and smiled- he was at 12 Grimmauld Place once more.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

**A/N: Sorry again for the wait, everyone. Enjoy!**

Ginny awoke to a silent, barely lit room. She blinked a few times to take in her surroundings. Outside the window, there was a sliver of a moon, peeking out between steely clouds that were barely moving through the sky. There were no treetops visible through her window; there were only bare hills. When she attempted to stand and look around, she realized she was floating in midair, as if she were hanging by a rope tied around her ankle.

_Where's my wand?_ she thought angrily. She knew this spell. She remembered Harry telling her he'd performed it on Ron in her fifth year. She hoisted herself up and patted herself down. No wand.

_How did I get here?_

* * *

Harry, his parents, Sirius, Remus, and Moody were all sitting around the table, all lost in thought. The baby was in bed, (_hopefully he'll stay asleep without Ginny_, thought Harry) and all of them had their worries and grievances.

Harry kept twisting his wedding ring round his finger while he stared at the table. It was beginning to sink in for him that Ginny was not safe, and that he had no way of finding her. He felt as if he were to hunt horcruxes all over again.

Every memory of Ginny he had was replaying in his mind. Inside his chest, he felt claws digging away at his heart, ripping it to pieces. For all he knew, Ginny could be dead.

But where was he to begin?

Everyone jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Kreacher!" Sirius bellowed.

There was a quiet shuffling as the Black family house elf reluctantly opened the door to the guest.

Dumbledore came sweeping in, the twinkle in his eye grave and dim.

"I am so very sorry." he patted James on the shoulder and put his and on Lily's head. "But, Harry is why I am here. Could you excuse us, please? Alastor, would you be so kind as to join us?"

Moody growled reluctantly as he stood from his chair beside Remus and hobbled after them. Dumbledore lead them to the sitting-room, where the black family tree hung darkly.

"Do you have a hunch, Alastor?" Dumbledore asked quietly, patting Harry's hand and taking the seat next to him.

"James does. He thinks it was Snape. He never liked any of the Order, and he's a greasy little rat. He'd be able to slip through into the Potter house and out as quickly as possible."

"That is a possibility. Harry, do you have reason as to why he might kidnap Ginny?"

Harry looked into Dumbledore's bright eyes, and looked to the floor.

"I dunno, Professor. Maybe it's supposed to be leverage. Maybe it's his own plan and not Voldemort's. Just so he can kill all of us when we come for her except my mum. He's infatuated with her."

"I do not believe that Severus would act of his own accord that way. No Death Eater does. They follow strict orders. I do believe, Harry, that Voldemort has caught wind of your presence. The prophecy has been made, Snape has already overheard, and there is no doubt that he would immediately seek you out. Snape could have done this, yes, but I do not believe for personal reasons."

Moody's frown went deeper into his scarred face and he leaned against the wall behind him.

"How do we find her, Professor? Moody?" Harry's head was bent low, hovering just above his fists. "I need to find her!" he stood and paced around the room, wringing his hands, and occasionally, twirling his wedding band.

"We, sadly have to hunt out all of the likely places. We could have groups. Split and do searches. Three in the least per group. God knows how many Death Eaters are hanging about in one spot." Moody's magical eye swiveled towards the kitchen where everyone was sitting, and he started hobbling out of the room, his wand ready.

Harry reached in his pocket, grabbed his own, and raced out behind him, with Dumbledore following behind.

On his knees in the doorway was Snape, six wands pointed at his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: the usual**

**A/N: Was that a nice cliff-hanger? **

Dumbledore was the only one of the seven without his wand raised.

"What is it that you want, Severus?"

"Professor, please." he managed to sputter out between sobs, pulling at his hair.

"What reason do you have for us to trust you, Severus?" Dumbledore stood calmly, gazing at the black mass on the dusty floor that was Snape.

"If you, please, let me explain. I might know where Ginny is. I-"

James had marched forward and put his wand just above Snape's ear.

"You what, Snivellus?" James growled.

"I was the one who overheard the prophecy. I told the Dark Lord. But he means to harm you, all of you, to get to Harry. I can't let them get Lily, they can't touch Lily." That was all he could mutter before bursting into tears again. James's wand slacked as he stared at the heap on the floor in bewilderment.

Lily stepped forward, and James looked at her, a question in his eyes. She answered him silently, and kneeled in front of her old friend.

"Severus?" she whispered, placing a hand on his hunched shoulder.

He looked up into the bright green eyes he had fallen in love with almost ten years previously, and more tears streamed down his hooked nose.

"Here, sit at the table." She hoisted him up and sat him in the closest chair, brushing the dust of the floor off of his robes.

"So they took Ginny to get to Harry. How did they know who he was?" She asked, glaring at James, and then at a seat, beckoning him to sit. Others followed suit, not wanting to receive that look from her.

"Wormtail." he pulled a handkerchief from his robes and wiped his face clean. "He's not an idiot. If you haven't noticed, he's not been hanging around much lately. He was captured by Yaxley and Greyback in Knockturn Alley one day when he was lost. The two of them were well aware of who he was and his affiliations with the Order, so they took him. He had gathered over Christmas who Ginny and Harry really were, and spilled all of the information before the Dark Lord muttered the first syllable of the Torture Curse. He led them to the Potter house, and a pair of Death Eaters went in, killed Dorea, and captured Ginny."

"I think we need some fire whisky." Sirius flicked his wand, and a few small glasses floated to their respective places, and a dark bottle tipped some amber liquid into almost every glass. Dumbledore and Harry had "no thank-you'd" the bottle as it passed by.

"Where is she, Snape?" Harry was sick of waiting. Were they to sit around and do nothing while they waited for Voldemort to kill her? His scar twinged, and he jumped slightly. He hadn't felt that sensation since he'd killed the Dark Lord when he was seventeen.

"She could be in three places. She could be at Malfoy Manor, the home of Benjy Flenwick, and Voldemort's muggle father's home."

"Wasn't Flenwick just murdered?" James asked.

"Precisely. He had a nice home, so some of the others decided they would camp out there. It has been used for a meeting or two, a nice place out in the country." Snape replied.

"Harry, before you jump up to save her, listen to me." Dumbledore put a hand on his arm, stilling him.

"You must not encounter the Dark Lord. If you kill him, you will disappear, for you will no longer be needed. But, considering you will not be needed, you would not have come here in the first place, since he has yet to kill your loved ones. You and your wife would fluctuate in and out of our times forever, do you understand?"

Harry was confused for a moment, but finally, he wrapped his mind around the thought. He was progressively getting used to time travel.

"Before you go to save her, we have to modify your Time-Turner. For as soon as you see it, you must drape it over your necks and turn it. This will avoid all complications. We will take as many of the Order as we can, and yes, it means shortening the time you have with your parents. So, I suggest you give your Turner to me, Harry, so I may work on it as you enjoy these last few days with them."

Harry immediately forked over his Time-Turner and began twisting his wedding band.

"Snape can't go." Harry said, before James or Sirius could mention putting him in front of them.

"Why not?" asked Sirius, looking slightly perturbed.

"He-" he looked at Snape, seeing the confusion in his eyes as well. "He needs to stay alive." That was all Harry would offer without giving too much away.

"I'll make us some dinner." Lily stood, patted Snape on the shoulder, and touched James's cheek as she passed.

The door opened and closed once more, and everyone turned again to find the Longbottoms marching into the kitchen.

Immediately, Alice had her wand pointed at Snape's nose.

"Wands down, all, he's alright." Lupin said before taking a small sip of his drink.

"We got the message that we were needed." Frank said, his eyes flashing to Dumbledore.

"Yes, we will fill you in. Please, sit, have a drink." Dumbledore waved his wand, and the bottle hopped over to them and two glasses appeared from midair.

While everyone took turns recounting the tale (besides Snape and Harry) Lily was making dinner rather quietly. Her back was generally to the group, and she seemed to be lost in thought. Harry was bothered, knowing she must be thinking of Snape.

"D'you want any help, mum?" he asked, standing beside her.

"Oh no, I'm about done." she flicked her wand three more times, and the battered fish left to be cooked flipped over in their places in her black pan.

"I think you, dad, and Snape should have a talk. I think dad should be there just so he hears everything. Ya know? Even if he just listens in. I think you and Snape have a lot to settle."

She nodded and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Does he end up okay, Harry? Does he get the chance to do whatever he's needed to do in the future?"

"No and yes. You don't want to know about the first part, mum. Trust me."

She nodded and waved her wand again, so the fish patted itself free of extra grease and flew onto a plate, which then flew to a person. A new tear slid down her face, and Harry wiped it away.

"Please, mum, don't. All you need to know is that no matter what everyone in this room thinks, I understand he's a good man. A great man. He's kind of a slimy little git now, but slimy little gits don't stay that way forever."

She smiled dimly at him, and took him in her arms.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, mum."


	18. Chapter 18

Harry felt as if there were a bomb in his chest waiting to burst. He was extremely worried about Ginny, but worried about never seeing his parents again. At any moment, a phoenix Patronus could fly through the window and tell him the Time-Turner was ready.

His parents, Remus, and Sirius kept telling him to calm down, to focus on what was right in front of him. They also knew their time was short.

Lily was taking to checking on Harry about every thirty minutes throughout the night, and James just couldn't sleep.

Harry, too, was just lying awake.

Normally, around three A.M., when they had all given up on being restful, they would sit together around the table in the kitchen. Harry would tell them about Ron and Hermione, the adventures and dangers he experienced, and listen to the stories they had of school. Every once in a while, Remus or Sirius would join in, adding to the stories when the family was being too loud to make sleep possible.

"Tell us about the Weasley twins, Harry. You said they were the next to have our map. Are they worthy of such a treasure?" asked Sirius, hoisting his feet up onto the table.

"Blimey. They're ginger, first off, though that was expected. Uh. . . In the future, they create their own joke shop. It's brilliant. They set off fireworks during O.W.L.'s my fifth year. You would have loved that. It was spectacular. They made these things called Extendable Ears. Oh! I have one." He went to the counter, where Hermione's beaded bag sat, and summoned the flesh-colored strand. He threw it on the table in front of James and Sirius. Both pairs of eyes widened, fascinated by the amount of possibilities that they could be useful for.

"Keep it." Harry said with a laugh. "If I get to the future, I can have as many as I want. I gave them their starting Galleons for their joke shop, so they let me have whatever I like, no matter how much I protest. I go home with something in my pocket that I'd been looking at."

"You did, Harry? That was terribly generous of you." said Lily, looking at him speculatively.

"Well, it was my Tri-Wizard Tournament winnings, so I-"

"You-won-the-Tri-Wizard-Tournament!" Sirius let out all in one breath.

Harry went to recount the Tournament, and all of its happenings, while Sirius gained a smile that broaden to show most of his long, skinny teeth.

"He's gifted, James. Thank goodness he has our blood in him." Sirius laughed to himself.

"Your blood, Sirius?" Lily said, glaring towards him.

"Well, I'm the boy's godfather! I get some say in the matter. James and I practically share a brain, Lily. No wonder the boy's so bloody clever!"

"Clever? From _you?_ Oh, terribly clever. Not from his mother that was the top of her potions class and a prefect." Lily retorted, her face turning red.

"Yes, because it takes all the cleverness in the world to be a brown-noser." Sirius laughed. James chuckled slightly beside him, and Harry just smiled.

"Shut up, James. I didn't brown-nose! I was a good student!" Lily was turning a rather dark shade, and Harry's smile was fading. She was very angry.

"Uh, Sirius. . ." James was beginning to see it, as well.

"Oh hush, James. If you were such a good student Lily, then why didn't you report James using that oh-so wonderful spell on our dear friend Snape in our third year? Or were you so transfixed by your cleverness to notice?" he began laughing heavily, and tears were running down his face.

Lily pulled out her wand, and without saying a word, put him in a full body-bind.

He toppled backwards, hit his head off the corner of a cabinet, and was lying on the floor with a smile still engrained on his face, with eyes full of terror.

Lily's face was very blank. She went over to Sirius, checked his head to make sure it wasn't bleeding, and walked out of the room.

"Good going, mate." James said as he released the curse on his friend.

"Ah, she's just got a temper." though his words were full of his intent, his eyes gave him away. He would not be messing with Lily any time soon. He touched the back of his head gently.

"That really hurt." Sirius, rubbing his head, hobbled out of the room.

"Does that ever bother you, Dad?" Harry looked at James, honestly wondering. Lily and Sirius fought like cats and dogs.

"No. Personally, I think it's bloody hilarious. Your mother has the temper of an irritated scorpion, and Sirius is completely clueless, sometimes. He's a wonderful schemer, full of brilliant ideas. But in our normal world, where things are boring to him, he's completely clueless. The only part of his brain that he really cares about is the side that is full of adventure." James sighed. "I take that back. He's a wonderful friend. He'd die for me and Remus, and probably for you and your mother as well."

"That's how Ron is. The friend part I mean. Ron's kind of a coward." Harry said, suddenly feeling a burning emptiness without having Ron to turn to.

"Oh is he now?" James smiled.

"He's deathly afraid of spiders. One of his twin brothers, I think it was Fred that did it, turned his teddy bear into a spider when he was three. He's never been the same since. But in our first year, when we were going for the Philosopher's Stone, he sacrificed himself for me and Hermione so we could stop, well, at the time, Snape. Turned out to be Quirrell, though."

"Poor chap. Figure he didn't fancy that Acromantula from your second year, then, did he?"

"Oh no. He was absolutely terrified. I've never seen a face that tortured in my life." Harry laughed a little. "Hermione, though. She's not afraid of everything. Her biggest fear is failing a test. Maybe that's a way they 'complete each other' as some would say."

James smiled.

"Hermione is a lot like mum, actually, now that I think about it. She was a prefect, she's quick as a whip, and sharper than a dragon's tooth. The only spell she has issues with is a Patronus, but still she's been improving drastically."

"You taught her the Patronus, didn't you?" James asked quietly.

"Yeah, why?" Harry looked at his father, to find his eyes full of sadness.

"Harry, you of all people understand how hard it is to just say how you feel. But it comes to you and I feel totally different. I look at you, Harry, and the fact that you, who has saved the world on multiple occasions, taught other students advanced magic, and risked your life many times. . . I cannot be more proud of my son. It amazes me that half of you is me, and you've done what you've done. I feel like strutting like a bloody peacock with you under my arm going, 'This is my son.' Just because everyone will know who you are." James's eyes filled with tears. "Harry James Potter. The Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived. . . He's my son."

"Dad," Harry's heart filled with joy. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: the usual**

After another restless night full of stories, Harry woke up with a stiff back. His scar was usually burning, but he put that at the back of his mind. Right now, they were on the hunt for his grandfather, who still had not turned up since the day his grandmother was killed. Harry, though, was not allowed to go.

"We just don't want to risk it, darling." his mother would say.

"The last thing we want is a Death Eater taking you." James would add.

"But we could use another bloody fighter." Moody would growl, though they never ran into anything.

Harry's thoughts tended to drift towards Sirius, and he suddenly related to how Sirius felt for the two years of his life after Azkaban.

Harry began to like the random visits from people in the Order, especially from the Longbottoms. Harry decided one day when they stopped by that he would tell them everything, especially about Neville.

While they sat in awe during Harry's story, Harry couldn't feel more excited. He couldn't wait to go back to the future to tell Neville how proud his parents were.

After his long-winded recount, Harry waited for them to speak up. After a moment, Frank's face broke with a smile.

"So he destroyed the last Horcrux and stood up to Voldemort? Bloody hell." his smile got wider a and wider.

"Our son helped you destroy him." Alice looked as if she were near tears. "Harry, can you do something for me? I want to write him a letter. And I want you to take it to him. In person. Tell him his mum loves him very much and that we couldn't have asked for a better son."

"I will do exactly that." He flicked his wand, and two sheets of parchment, two bottles of ink, and two quills popped into place in front of them. Immediately, they began to scribble away.

Harry smiled broadly, glad he had told them. Neville would be so happy.

But at that moment, a white phoenix flew through the wall and stopped before Harry, with Dumbledore's voice echoing in the room.

"Time-Turner ready. Be ready to move within the hour." Quietly, it disappeared before his eyes, and he sat in shock for a moment.

"Get going, Harry! Pack your things!" Alice shouted at him. "We'll finish our letters and go with you. Neville needs these."

Harry sprang on his feet and grabbed the beaded bag from the counter. He ran up to his room and started putting all of his belongings in the bag haphazardly. He double-checked, making sure he had all of James's and Ginny's belongings, and took his son up from his nap.

James cooed at the sight of his father and smiled sweetly. Harry, for a moment, melted. He kissed his son on the cheek and set about triple-checking.

He wandered down the hallway, and stopped in his parent's room. He chose to take a shirt of both his mother and father's, just so he could have their smell.

After that was done, and his son was on his hip and the beaded bag hanging from his side, he went down stairs.

He still had a few minutes to spare when Alice and Frank handed over their letters. Harry tucked them safely inside the bag and decided to feed James. Alice ended up helping. Everyone in the Order was absolutely in love with James. There wasn't a person he couldn't charm with his mother's blue eyes and sweet smile.

Just as James had finished eating, Dumbledore, Moody, his parents, Sirius, Remus, Sturgis Podmore, and Fabian and Gideon Prewett (Molly Weasley's brothers).

"All this? To get me to Ginny?" Harry's heart dropped. Eleven people were going to risk their lives today.

"Harry, we need to. Or everything will be ruined." Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "We will allow you time to say goodbye to your family and friends, but I urge you to do so quickly, for who knows how much time dear Ginny has left."

Fabian, Gideon, Moody, Dumbledore and Sturgis left the room, with little James in Dumbledore's long arms. James pulled at his beard, and Dumbledore laughed heartily.

Remus was the first to bid him farewell, knowing he got the most time with Harry later.

"Give this to Teddy, will you?" He handed over a very large envelope, containing what felt like a book. "I've been writing to him every day you've been here, Harry. And you said Molly was taking care of him for the first year of you and Ginny's marriage, and that's perfectly okay. If anyone can help, she can. Just give this to him when he goes to Hogwarts. When he's getting on the train." Harry stuffed it in the beaded bag, and gave Remus a hug.

Sirius looked at him and acted as if he'd had a large speech prepared. He puffed out his chest and pulled in a deep breath, only to let it out in a horrible, choking sob. He pulled Harry into his arms and could barely sputter out, "You're such a good boy."

Sirius left the room to control himself, and Harry turned to his parents.

Both their pairs of eyes had tears, but he knew they had more restraint than Sirius.

"We'll all cry after you leave, darling." Lily said, looking at her boy and running her fingers through his hopeless hair.

"Tell Grandpa, if you find him, that I love him, alright?" Harry was gazing at his parents, memorizing everything about them.

"No worries, son. Just remember we love you. And we're very, very proud of you." James and Lily wrapped their arms around their son, and held on as if the world would end right there and then.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: the usual**

After Dumbledore had pried them apart, everyone said goodbye to sweet little James. Harry, then, felt like the security was necessary. He was taking his infant son into the nests of Death Eaters, and his pregnant wife could easily be harmed.

After everyone had planted a kiss on James's chubby cheek or balled up fist, they sauntered outside quietly.

Out of reach of the protection charms, they all Apparated. Harry made sure to wrap his son carefully in his arms, but that still made him very upset. Harry performed a small _Muffliato_ spell until he could calm him so the Death Eaters wouldn't hear. They had decided to the Flenwick home, considering it would be the hardest to sneak up on with so many bare hills around them.

They all were cloaked in some form, being very careful to not make a sound. Little James had a pacifier, and to all of the thankful adults, was staying very silent.

"_Homenum Revelio!" _Moody muttered quietly.

There were two people lounging in the front room, and there was a figure floating in midair upstairs just above them.

"Ginny." Harry whispered, and his heart began to thunder.

"Alright, here's what we do. Half downstairs to watch the Death Eaters, the other half upstairs with Potter to get him back." Though Moody was invisible, Harry could hear the delight in his voice. He understood now that dark wizard catching was quite a thrill for him.

"Lily, Sirius, Remus, and I will go with him." James whispered back. "Everyone got their brooms?"

All whispered back a quiet "yes."

"Four turns forward, Harry." Dumbledore said quietly.

Then, Harry, the two James's, Remus, Sirius, and his mother, departed from the ground and surrounded the window.

Inside, Ginny was rolling around hopelessly, looking as if she had not eaten in a long time. Harry's stomach flipped, knowing that his unborn child was suffering with her. He slipped off his invisibility cloak, his finger over his mouth to signal her to keep silent.

Her eyes widened gladly, but she locked her jaw tight.

"The window's nailed shut." Remus said in almost a breath.

"We have a few of the Order below ready to help us out. It's eleven against two." James said.

"We have to break the window." Lily said. "Shield James, Harry." She pulled out her wand, aimed it at the window, and it blasted to pieces.

"What was that?" they heard voices from below, and then an explosion following, showing that the Death Eaters had met the Order.

"Someone get her out of this!" Harry bellowed, knowing he could not take her back with a curse on her.

Lilly tried a few times, but they didn't know this spell.

After a few moments, the door burst open, and Dumbledore came running up the stairs, pointing his wand at Ginny.

"GET THAT TURNER OUT NOW!" He bellowed, as he flicked his wand and set Ginny free. A Death Eater was on his tail.

Harry fumbled for a moment as the capable Death Eater (Harry was not paying attention to who he was) took on all six of them at the same time.

Finally, he got it over his neck, made sure he had the bag, and Ginny had James, and began to turn the Time-Turner. Before he made the final turn, his mother shouted at him.

"Harry!"

He looked towards her.

"I'm pregnant!" she said with a smile as he and his family vanished from the floor and time began to roll forwards.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: the usual**

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter guys. Thanks for sticking with this story until the end! My internet provider got bought out, so that's why I haven't been updating, but here we go! Thanks again!**

The future was flying before their eyes as they held tightly to little James, who was staring in bewilderment around him and giggling loudly. Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, and saw for the first time how badly she looked.

Even after they had landed, and they were sitting on an extremely dusty floor of their proper time, Harry could not take it all in. She had definitely been tortured, and she was underfed extremely. Harry's heart wanted to break, knowing that his future child was suffering, too.

Before he had any time to process much more, he picked up James and the bag and took Ginny's hand, Apparating back home.

Instantly, he gave James to Ginny, pulling out all of the pans and pots they had taken with them, and rushing into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, to see that the milk had gone bad. They weren't exactly on the day they left, just a few days ahead.

He threw the milk out and began to search for food- any food- to feed Ginny. He started cooking anything and everything and handing it off to her as he went.

When she had eaten her full, and little James was asleep in her arms, Harry sat down at the small table behind their couch and sighed.

"We need to write Ron and Hermione. We also have letters for Neville from his parents to deliver. I just have a lot of stuff to do. If you write your brother, I'll take care of the rest. You need to stay here and relax for a while. You've had a rough way to go."

He kissed her for a little while, realizing he hadn't for about two weeks, before he summoned the letters from Neville's parents.

He marched out the door, conjuring a Patronus and sending it to McGonagall, saying he needed access into the school for Professor Longbottom.

Apparating once more, he landed in the Ministry, and marched right to Kingsley's office.

"Is anyone in there?" he asked the witch sitting behind the desk.

"No." she said, and Harry just kept walking.

"Potter!" Kingsley exclaimed happily, but frowning slightly, seeing that Harry had hardly aged at all. "What happened?" he demanded solemnly.

"Ginny had been captured three years into it. Dumbledore had rigged the Time-Turner to go into the future so that when I found her, I'd just put it over us and go. Literally, as I was coming forward, my mother shouted that she was pregnant." Harry's eyes filled with tears, but he fought them back. "I knew I really didn't have much longer with them anyway. Oh, I also have a son, and another child on the way."

Kingsley, for a moment, sat gaping at Harry. Harry tried not to laugh, seeing his face go from heartbroken to ecstatic and back again. He knew Kingsley wasn't sure to say "Congratulations," or "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to explain yourself, Kingsley, I understand." Harry said with a slight chuckle.

"I really am glad for you, Potter. Glad you and Ginny both made it back safely, and for the fact that you're now a father. But I am terribly sorry about what happened to Ginny, and that you had to leave sooner than usual." He heaved a heavy sigh. "You can stay home a couple of days, Potter, and gather your rest. Let Ginny get stronger."

"Thanks, Kingsley." Harry stood, shook his hand, and before he could turn around, there was a silvery tabby cat marching its way towards him.

"You may Apparate to the Hog's Head, Potter, and we will have Professor Flitwick escort you in." it vanished as quietly as it came, and Harry smiled to himself.

He turned on the spot, and was standing right in front of the bar of the Hog's Head. Aberforth jumped slightly, but smiled.

"Here for a butterbeer, Potter?"

"Not today, sir. Hogwarts business." Harry suddenly felt a chill go through his spine, and he felt rather old.

"Well, stop by and see me soon, m'boy. I haven't had a word with you for a while."

Harry smiled and told him he would, and he marched outside to the cool autumn day. As he looked up, he was flooded with memories from this well-worn path. Before long, Flitwick hobbled up to him and smiled, and Harry told him of the adventure he had experienced along the way up to the castle.

"It sounds as if you've had a very eventful trip, Potter. Do you feel as if you found what you were looking for in them?" He asked.

Harry thought on it a moment.

"I think I did. Sure, I'll miss them every day, and I wish I had the convenience of seeing them as I did. I think all I ever wanted was to have them as my parents. Not as a faint shadow of a ghost or an image in a mirror as I'd always seen. To have them scold me, or how my mum was always trying to tidy my hair. I just wanted normalcy."

Flitwick smiled, and didn't feel the need to say anything more on the subject.

"Here we are!" he waved his wand in a complicated manner before it clicked open and allowed them to pass through before it slammed shut again.

"What is it that you have business here for, Harry?" Flitwick piped quietly.

"I have a couple of letters for Professor Longbottom that I was asked to deliver in person." Harry grinned ever more broadly as he grew closer to the greenhouses.

"Thanks, Professor." he said as he marched away.

"No problem, Potter!"

Harry began to jog slightly, and his excitement grew. He opened the door to Greenhouse One and marched to the wooden door on the opposite end, and gave it two sharp knocks. He rocked back and forth on his feet, while he heard something shatter and something fall over.

"Hold on!" he heard Neville stammer as he attempted to clean the mess.

After a minute or so, he opened the door.

Neville wasn't the same as he once was. There was a large scar on his forehead, and one running down the length of his neck. Other than that, though, he had lost a considerable chunk of weight, and the rest of his teeth seemed to be proportional to the once abnormally-large front teeth.

"Harry!" he exclaimed, giving him a tight hug. "It's been a while, mate! Come in, come in!"

Harry followed in, and saw a picture of Hannah Abbott, his fiancée, waving at Harry happily, and another of Neville's parents on their wedding day.

"Your mum's lovely, Neville."

"Well, yeah, I guess so. She used to be beautiful, wasn't she? I mean, she's kind of gone to seed, but she can't help it." Neville's face dropped a little.

"Neville, I met her."

"Oh I know you did, remember? I was there that day at St. Mungos."

"No, Neville. I went back. Ginny and I went back to my parent's seventh year. I was there for three years. You mum and dad asked me to give you these." He pulled out the two letters, both looking as new and crisp as they had over twenty years ago.

Neville's jaw dropped, and his eyes flickered between Harry and the two envelopes in his hand.

"Please, Neville. I've been overly excited to give them to you. They told me to tell you that they are so proud of you, and that they love you very much."

Neville hugged Harry again and began to cry.

"Harry, you're the greatest man to ever live. Thank you." He took the letters, and began to read them. Harry had offered to leave, but Neville asked him to stay.

After he had finished reading both letters, he conjured a little box from under his desk filled to the brim with gum wrappers.

"Every time I see my mum, she gave me one of these. I kept every bloody one. Until now, they were my most prized possessions." Harry smiled at Neville.

"I wonder what she'll do if you visit her and tell her you got your letters."

Neville's face broke out in a teary smile, and he placed both of the envelopes carefully in the box with the gum wrappers.

"I should take you with me, Harry." Neville said.

"I think you should do this one alone, Neville. I'll talk to her later." Neville smiled slightly, and Harry knew, it was finally time to go home.


End file.
